


And Such is Death

by RemianDemian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemianDemian/pseuds/RemianDemian
Summary: Taako is a foreigner and a wizard in a city with restrictive magic laws and even more restrictive immigration policies. Kravtiz is a "Government Contractor" who has found himself entangled with this...utterly fantastic elf and his bizarre and eclectic group of friends.  And for the first time in a long time something touches his literally cold and dead heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little background information for this AU (most info will become clear in the fic so this will be quick!)
> 
> -This is a modern AU so they'll have proper phones, cars, the internet, etc.  
> -IPRE, the hunger, the Bureau, etc, did not happen. Everyone is a native of this world and plane.  
> -not all the seven birds know each other yet. gimme a few chapters ;)  
> -everyone is the race they are in the podcast. (e.g Taako is an elf.)  
> \- magic is real but it's VERY hard to be as powerful as wizards in TAZ can get.  
> -The bulk of this story is taking place in Neverwinter. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

Kravitz wasn’t one for places like this. He Hated places like this. The sounds of too many people being alive…he couldn’t handle it. But work had brought him here so…here he was. A club full of lights and music and…people. Sweat.

Disgusting.

“You look miserable.” An elf slid into the seat next to him. He looked over.

Oh.

Okay.

“I’m not.” He managed. The elf scoffed and leaned closer.

“Really? Because from cha’boy’s perspective you have been sitting at a bar for a full hour by my count drinking one drink thaaat,” the elf drawled out the word as he leaned over, picked up Kravitz’s glass and took a sip before the man could protest. “Is soda. This is literally just a club soda, isn’t it?”

“…I need to be sober right now. I’m here on business.”

The elf set the glass down. “What kind of business?”

“I can’t talk about it.”

“Oooh, a mystery. Nothing like a tall dark mysterious man who also happens to be the most handsome man I’ve looked at since I’ve seen a mirror.”

Kravitz blinked, taking a moment to realize what exactly the elf said before laughing.

“Well I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good.” The elf gestured for the bartender. “Something strong for me, something weak for him and I’ve got a tab.”

“name?” the Bartender asked.

“Taako.”

“Alright.” She said and turned around to make their drinks.

“I’m flattered but I really can’t be socializing I-” Kravitz began but was cut off by a hand finger held up by the elf. Taako.

“Listen, bubeleh. Whatever business you came here on has stood you up like a bad date so here I am to save the night. Besides…you seem worth talking to. That’s a rare catch in the places I hang around.”

Kravtiz paused, looking the elf man over. He was incredibly beautiful, smiling coyly over at him with painted lips.  And he had to admire his confidence.

“One drink.” Kravtiz said.

“One drink.” Taako promised.

\----

It only took one drink. Kravtiz slipped into Taako’s apartment, smiling as the elf pushed the door shut behind them and turned back to kiss Kravtiz’s again. And again. As for Kravtiz? He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, wandering all over the form of the elf he had pressed between himself and the entryway wall.

“Bedroom, c’mon.” Taako giggled against his lips and grabbed Kravtiz’s by the tie and lead him down the hall and into a darkened room.  “Let me show you a good time.”

\----

Taako woke up first in the morning. Well, “woke” was a loose word. Elves don’t sleep technically but he’d gotten used to the imitation of it, slipping into and out of meditative trances during night hours. It was incredibly relaxing honestly. He brushed his hair off of his face and looked over to see if his guest was still there.

Wow. The dude stayed. That was new. He’d been surprised he came home with him at all but Taako had to admit, he was pretty glad he had.

He took a moment to look over the form sleeping next to him in the bed. He was laying on his stomach, head turned to the side and facing Taako. Taako vaguely remembered untying the ribbon that held back the man’s (the human’s?) thick dreadlocks but he must’ve managed to tie them back up before falling asleep. He looked peaceful.

Taako turned to look for his shirt when he felt movement beside him.

“Good morning. Sleep well?” Taako said, smirking.

“Yes…Oh god.” Kravitz sat up suddenly. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude all night, I’ll go…” he began looking around for his own clothes.

“You didn’t intrude….” Taako said, getting up and pulling on the first piece of clothing he came into contact with. “…s’was kinda nice.”

“Really?” Kravtiz paused and looked at Taako. Taako nodded. “Oh…I ah, I’m not used to this kind of thing. I wasn’t sure if I’d overstayed my welcome.” 

“Not at all. Actually, why don’t I make you breakfast?” Taako said, as surprised to head himself say the words as Kravtiz looked to hear them. “a little thank you for a very good night?” he posed, kneeling on the bed to get close to Kravitz. “After that, you’re free to run off if you want.”

“…That sounds nice.” Kravtiz said. “Ah, Taako?”

“Yeah my dude?”

“May I have my shirt?” Taako looked down at the button-down he had thrown on. The crisp grey shirt was rumpled from having been slept on. He smirked and nodded, slipping it off and reaching for one of his own shirts that had been abandoned on the floor.

“So, do tall dark mysterious men like Pancakes or Waffles?”

\----

Kravitz sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island, watching Taako do what he could only call “dance” about the kitchen, grabbing various ingredients and sprinkling, pouring and dropping things into the mixing bowl he held in the crook of his left arm.

“So…this is a nice place.” Kravitz commented.

“It’s not bad. I would kill for a bigger kitchen though. You like cinnamon?” Taako asked, looking up just long enough to see Kravtiz nod yes before snapping his fingers and a shaker of cinnamon floated lazily from the cabinet into Taako’s right hand.

“You’re a wizard?” Kravtiz asked, surprised.

“Yeah and I’m a law-abiding one so don’t get all tense over there, my dude. Cha’boy’s only gonna do small magic. Promise.” Taako told him.

“That’s…good.” Kravtiz said. “So nothing like necromancy of anything?”

“Oh hell no,” Taako said. “that stuff is gross.” He said, turning around and missing Kravitz’s small sigh of relief. The pan that had been heating up began to sizzle as Taako poured pancake batter into it.

“So. What’s your name?” Taako asked.

“What? Oh! Oh, I never told you. I’m so sorry. Ah, Its Kravtiz.”

“Kravtiz. Okay, nice…that’s got a nice taste to it.” Taako told him.

“Thank you I think?” Kravtiz said.

“You’re welcome.” Taako said. A lull in conversation settled in as Taako watched the pancakes he had cooking.

“So, what were you doing at that club last night anyway?” Taako asked. If Kravtiz tried to answer, it was immediately cut off by another voice as a large man stumbled into the kitchen.

“That smells amazing – Hi – Taako what are you making?” the man nodded to Kravtiz as he went and looked over Taako’s shoulder.

“Nothing you get any of if you keep getting in my space!” Taako told him. “And get out! I have company!”

“I know. The sound warding on your room is worn off by the way.” The man said and sat down on the stool next to Kravtiz. “So, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Uhm. I’m Kravtiz.” Kravtiz said, startled first and foremost by the mere existence of the man now sitting by him, secondly by how tall he was. Kravtiz was a decent tall man himself but he still had to look up at…whoever this was.

“I’m Magnus. Magnus Burnsides. I live here.” He said.

Taako groaned and set the first few pancakes down in front of Kravtiz and Magnus on two plates. “Here. Eat, both of you. Don’t talk to each other.”

“Stop me.” Magnus said.

“I’ll cast a spell on you.”

“That’s illegal.”

“So’s the way your socks smell but you don’t see me calling the militia.” Taako retorted. Magnus laughed and Kravtiz smiled softly. There was something truly alluring about the Energy and Attitude this elf had. Of course, now there was the added complication of…whoever this Magnus was.

“So are you…roommates?”

“Housemates.” Magnus said. “I’d rather die than go in Taako’s room.”

Well that was a relief. At least to Kravtiz.

“You say that like I’d ever let you in.” Taako retorted, putting a few more pancakes down on the tray he had left out on the kitchen island. Kravtiz caught he gaze for a moment and smiled at the elf before starting to eat.

“Holy shit.” Kravtiz said quietly.

“Best thing you’ve ever tasted, right? And _that_ isn’t magic. Just pure Taako talent.” Taako told him with a wink.”

“You’re amazing.” Kravtiz said. Taako paused, then laughed.

“Oh, I know. And I know you know.” He said.

“There are other people here you know.” Magnus said.

“Yes. Other, uninvited people.” Taako added.

“Who’s not invited?”

“Oh _my god_! Go back to bed! Taako moaned, going to flip the rest of the pancakes because fuck if he would ever let anything he made burn. Kravtiz looked to the origin of the new voice.

“Hello.” He said. “I…I assume you live here too?”

“Yup. And I assume you’re Taako’s date. Hi. Merle Highchurch.” The dwarf man said. “Nice suit.”

Kravtiz looked down at his clothes, feeling as overdressed as he truly was in his tailiored black suit. “thank you. Nice...Pajamas.” they were genuinely nice pajamas. Satin and red with slippers to match. Unlike Magnus in his sweats and wifebeater. Or Taako in barely anything: a cropped-off tank top and minishorts.

“Thank you, they were a father’s day gift. Now then. Taako. Pancakes?” Merle asked.

“Absolutely not. These were not for you or you!” he said, pointing to his housemates with his spatula.

“Too late.” Magnus said, eating his third pancakes. “So, Kravtiz. What do you do?”

“I’m a…freelancer.”

“doing what?” Merle asked.

“Government work.” Kravtiz told him.

“Are you licensed to kill?” Magnus asked.

“Ah…”

“Don’t ask rude questions, Magnus.” Merle said. “Where’d you meet Taako?”

“We met at the club I went to last night after you two were being boring and wouldn’t go out.” Taako interrupted. “Now stop interrogating him!”

“Oooooh, defensive!” Magnus said.

“That means he likes you.” Merle leaned over and “whispered” to Kravtiz.

“You are grown men! We are all grown men!  Stop acting like highschoolers!” Taako spluttered, fixing his hair. Kravtiz laughed softly.

“Taako, it’s alright, really. I don’t mind answering questions. I am in their kitchen.” He said.

“No, you’re in my kitchen. It’s mine. They can’t cook.” Taako said. “And Taako says no more interrogation!”

“Fair enough.” Merle said, getting up and going to the fridge. “Do we have any syrup?”

“Oh! Get out butter while you’re in there!” Magnus said. Kravtiz felt his pocket vibrate and he took out his phone to check it.

Oh shit.

“I’m sorry I need to go.” Kravtiz said, getting up in a hurry.

“Awwww.” Magnus and Merle said together as Kravtiz headed for the door.

“Wait!” Taako ran after him, grabbing Kravtiz by the wrist as he opened the door out of the apartment. “…I had a good time.”

“Me too.” Kravtiz said. “Taako…We should do this again. I think – I mean – If you want.”

“Well…Yeah, why not? I mean, maybe when the two chucklefucks aren’t here but maybe yeah…this was nice.” Taako said, feeling his ability to even speak common slip from his mind.

“Ahh…Here.” Kravtiz notice a white board hanging on the hall wall with a marker attached. He quickly wrote down his phone number. “Call me.”

“Will do, Bubeleh...See ya.”

“Have a good day, Taako.” Kravtiz said, and smiled.

And then he was gone. Taako stared at the closed door for a moment, head reeling. What had just happened? Did…did he get a number? Well, of course he did, Taako got numbers all the time. But normally he never even thought twice about calling them.

Right now, he was already planning out their second date.  Taako shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and wandered back into the kitchen to start cleaning up from breakfast.

“He seemed nice. You should call that one.” Merle said as Taako came back into the room.

“Not sure I’m up for taking dating advice from a guy who fucked a cactus.” Taako said. Magnus laughed.

“I never did that.” Merle insisted, piling a plate with pancakes to take back to him room.

“Fern then.” Taako said, starting to clean up the dishes. Magnus came to stand by him, leaning against the fridge.

“Hey. Merle is right. He seemed like a good guy.”

“He was. I’m sure you could tell seeing as I need to fix my bedroom warding.” Taako said.

“Not what I meant. I mean… maybe you should call him later.”

“Taako doesn’t date.” Taako insisted. “Gushy feelings…romance…entanglement and commitment that eventually crushes all your individuality and independence? No thank you. Taako’s good out here.”

“Alright…but you know, there’s good things too. You might want to give it a go.”

“…we’ll see.” Taako said. Magnus nodded, grabbed the last pancake and left.

\----

“Ma’am?” Kravtiz came into the office. “I’m back.”

“And you’re back empty-handed.”  Came the voice of a tall woman sitting in a chair at the desk in the far end of the room. “What happened? Not only did you worry me sick, but you come back with nothing on top of it?”

“I ah…Well I believe I would have come back without the offender regardless. They weren’t there. I waited for hours.”

“Hours?” she questioned.

“…An hour.”

“and what about the other twelve hours since then?” she asked. Kravtiz didn’t answer. “Kravtiz?”

“I met someone.” He said, waiting for whatever would come next.

He wasn’t expecting laughter.

“No really.” The woman said before realizing he was serious. “Oh. Well. Are they nice?”

“He. And…he was.”

“Was? Did you kill him?” the woman asked.

“No! I just…don’t know if he’s going to call.” Kravtiz said.

“Do you want him to?”

“…I think so.”

“Then I hope he does.” She said. “Let me know next time you’re going to take some, ah, personal time. And if you could spend the rest of today finding a new lead on that bounty, I think that would be best.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kravitz said, bowed and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Taako sat on his bed, listening to the phone ring.

“Pick up….pick up…” he murmured until he heard someone pick up on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kravitz. It’s me.” Taako said.

“Me?”

“Taako…?”

“Oh! Hello. How are you?” he asked.

“Eh, been worse. How about you?”

“Not bad, mostly just been working.” A pause. “I’m glad you called…I was hoping you would.”

“Oh. Well yeah, no one wants to let go of a good thing, right?” Taako smiled as he heard Kravtiz chuckle on the other end of the line. “So. I’ve got a night off tomorrow so I was thinking we could go somewhere? There’s a wine bar that’s also one of those pottery places that just opened up in the art district.”

“Taako, I’d love to but…I have work…I work nights a lot actually.”

“Wait, really?” Taako said. “You’re not kidding me?”

“No?”

“Hell yeah! I only work nights! Lunch date it is! Noon-thirty sound good to you, my dude?”

“…Yeah. You know, that sounds great.” Kravitz finally said. “What’s this place called?”

“the chug n’ squeeze.”

“You’re kidding.”

Taako laughed. “I’ll meet you there. See you soon.” He said and quickly hung up before either of them could back out. Taako sighed and flopped down on the bed. Why had that been so _hard_? It was just a date. Just a guy – a chance for a nice conversation and maybe another hookup and that was it.

Taako was not about to catch feelings. No sir. Not the amazing Taako.

So why was he already counting hours until tomorrow?

He sighed and sat up. He needed to get ready for work. Maybe that would put this all out of his mind. Maybe.

\---

“Liches?” the woman said. Kravtiz nodded.

“Multiple most likely. Hopefully in fact, because I’d rather not deal with a single lich capable of producing the energy waves I’ve detected.” He said.  “I’ve been trying to pinpoint a more exact location but it’s well cloaked. This is a particularly smart group.”

“They do tend to be with liches.” The woman sighed, reaching up and adjusting how one of the feathers that made up her hairline fell.  “Keep looking. I want you on this around the clock.”

“Yes...I will be.” Kravtiz said hesitantly.

“Excusing your time with Taako of course.” She said.

“I don’t know who – ” Kravitz startled but the woman put up a long-nailed but well-manicured finger to stop him. “…Mz. Raven. How do you know that?”

“You never latch your office door and you make personal calls in your office. Well, now that you make personal calls.” She said.

“I’m not sure where else I would make them.” Kravtiz said. “I don’t exactly go home at the end of the day.”

“Would you like to?”  She asked. Kravtiz paused.

“What are you asking?” he asked.

“Kravtiz. You have gone from no only no involvement but no interest in the world to seeing someone. I’m not against it at all, in fact I think it would be good for you. So, I’m offering to set you up a residency in the mortal plane.”

“Mz. Raven, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t know if that’s best. I haven’t figured out if this whole situation is best.” Kravtiz said. “After all, I can’t tell him what I am or what I do or…anything.  That doesn’t sound great for a relationship.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Raven reached for a paper on her desk, writing on it as she spoke. “As for not being able to tell him anything, I never told you you can’t tell people what you do. Your job is certainly easier if you don’t, and people are definitely less wary of you if don’t. And of course if they believe you is a different matter.” She looked up and held out the paper. Kravtiz approached her desk to take it, looking on it and realizing she had written down an address.

“…you already got me an apartment, haven’t you?”

“It’s a lovely neighborhood where no one will ask questions.” She said. “I really go think this could be good for you Kravitz. Even if things don’t go well with this Taako person, time away from work could be good for you mental health.”

“I could say the same for you, Mz. Raven.” Kravitz commented. She smiled.

“I’m made of different stuff than you, Kravitz. I’m made of different stuff than anyone you’ve ever met.” She leaned back in her seat. “Keep me updated on this lich situation.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kravitz said and turned to leave.

“And I wouldn’t mind being kept updated on how your date goes.” She called after him.

“…I will.” Kravitz said, looking back with a smile. Raven wasn’t sure she had seen him smile so warmly before. Kravitz left the room, letting the door thud softly behind him. He looked at the paper in his hand.

Time to go home it seemed.

\-----

“I was starting to worry you wouldn’t come!”  Taako said as Kravtiz sat down at the table.

“I’m Sorry, I was held up.” Kravtiz said.

“Oh?” Taako asked.

“Well, I moved…somewhat unexpectedly. I’ve been tying up loose ends this morning.” Kravtiz said. Or rather, he’d spent the morning wandering around trying to figure out what to do with all the space he had and makings lists of things he needed to buy and suddenly he was late for the first time since He was alive…

“Ahhh. Well, if you need any help breaking the place in you’ve got my number now.” Taako winked. Kravitz smiled.

“I might have to take you up on that.” He said, taking off his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeve before picking up the block of clay at his spot on the table. Taako had already started molding his.

“What are we making?” he asked.

“The dude at the bar says it’s vase night but I’m making a bowl.” Taako said. A water came over with a bottle of wine and two glasses he set on the table.

“It’s vase night.” He said gruffly before leaving the couple alone. Taako rolled his eyes, briefly started shaping a vase…and then pressed the clay back down into a bowl. Kravitz laughed and poured them both a glass of wine before starting to work with his own clay.

\----

“I keep forgetting this was a lunch date. I was expecting it to be dark out when we left.” Kravtiz said when they left.

“Nope. Two-thirty p.m. my man.” Taako said. “…that was fun. I liked that.”

“It was nice.” Kravtiz said.

“Sooo, I walked and I’m gonna head this way, unless you wanted to show me that shiny new apartment of yours?” Taako asked. Kravtiz hesitated, which was enough to send Taako into full on panic.

“I mean! We don’t have to it’s just an idea –”

“I don’t own a bed yet.” Kravitz said. “Or anything….my furniture is getting delivered tomorrow.” A fact he’d only found out from a note left on the fridge. Thank you, Raven.

“Oh.” Taako said.   “Another day then.” Kravtiz nodded his agreement

“If you like, I’ll walk you home though.” Kravitz offered, along with his arm.

“What a gentleman.” Taako said teasingly before taking Kravitz’s arm and guiding him down the street. “I’m pretty sure Mags is gonna be at work, but Merle might be home. Or he might be at church, who knows.”

“Is he a minister?” Kravtiz asked.

“It surprised me too.” Taako said. “He’s a cleric technically but he doesn’t do much magic-wise.”  

“What god?”

“Uh, Pan…why?”

“Curiosity.” Kravitz said. “These are people in your life, if they’re important to you I’d like to know more about them.”

“Huh.” Taako said.

“What?”

“Well, I’ve never had someone care that much before.” He shrugged.

Kravtiz looked over at his date. “You do now.” He decided out loud. Taako looked up at Kravitz and smiled. Kravtiz was already learning that Taako had a wide array of smiles but the current one? The genuine and warm smile where he barely moved his mouth but his eyes lit up?

That one was definitely Kravitz’s favorite.

\-----

“Yo Mags I need a favor.” Taako said one day when his roommate came home.

“Sure, what’s up?” the man said, coming and sitting down on the couch by Taako.

“I need a ride, I wanna go surprise my boyfriend.”

“Your what?” Magnus said. Taako grinned.

“I called back that guy you and Merle liked. Kravitz.” Taako held out his phone, scrolling through texts seemingly endlessly. “We went out two days ago and this is all just since then! Magnus he is so fucking romantic! Anyway he just texted me that he woke up – his schedule is shittier than mine – and I wanna stop by to see his place before work and you are looking at me way to funny my dude.” Taako paused, meeting Magnus’s gaze.

“I’m happy for you.” He said. “You’re…happy. That’s new.”

“Oh.” Taako said. “Well, y’know. Things had to start going ol’ Taako’s way eventually, right?” he stood up. “So. Ride?”

“Ride.” Magnus said. “We have got to get you driving lessons.”

“I’m not allowed, and you know it.” Taako said before disappearing into his room to go get his shoes. Magnus sighed after he was gone. A little, happy sigh. He worried about Taako. Sometimes too much. Hopefully this would be good for him.

Taako reemerged from his bedroom. “Okay, let’s go! We’re burning daylight here!” he said, practically running for the door. Magnus laughed and went after him.

\-----

“Taako!”

“Hey Babe!” Taako said, leaning up and stealing a kiss from the surprised man at the door. “I thought it was time I see the place.”

“Uh, come in. Oh. Magnus.” Kravtiz said. “You’re welcome too if you’d like.”

“Nah, I was just giving Taako a ride. I’m gonna run some errands.”

“See you Maggie!” Taako said, having found Kravtiz’s hand to hold.

“Text me if you need a ride!” Magnus said and headed back towards his car. Taako smirked and went into the apartment, leaving Kravtiz to shut the door and watch Taako wander around.

“Huh. Government Contractors make a lot of money then.” Taako said, looking around the place.

“It’s ah, a job perk.” Kravtiz said.

“Getting paid?”

“No. Well, yes technically I suppose, but the apartment. My employer pays for it for as long as I’m based in Neverwinter.” Kravitz said.

“Not bad.” Taako said, running a hand along the top of a sleek, modern couch. “Not bad at all. It’s definitely your style.”

“Which is what?” Kravtiz said, smiling as Taako came back over.

“very sleek. Very modern. All dark and edges and very, very cool.” Taako said, running his hands up Kravtiz’s shirt front before leaning up into a kiss that quickly grew heated.

“Krav, babe?”

“Yes, Taako?”

“I want to see your bedroom.” He murmured, kissing him again quickly. “And then I want to fuck.”

Kravitz knew that less than a week ago just that statement might have left him stunned or stammering. But now it had him pulling Taako closer and kissing him with growing hunger.

“I am so glad you came by.” He murmured before leading Taako towards the bedroom.

“Me too.” The elf said. “Me too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So what are you anyway?” Taako asked, propped up on one arm, sheets pulled up to his hips. Kravtiz sat back down on the bed and let Taako guide him to lay on his back so the elf could sprawl stomach-down on his chest.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kravtiz said. They were a month in from that first encounter but to Kravtiz it could’ve been a lifetime. Being here felt natural. It felt right to be wherever Taako was whether that was in his bed, walking around a farmer’s market and in the kitchen at two in the morning. Taako had quickly become his place of choice.

“I mean what are you? Species-wise.” Taako asked. “It doesn’t matter, I promise it’s just…I’ve been around humans a long time…and full disclosure babe I’ve fucked humans before and I’m pretty sure you aren’t one. Also, you’re freezing all the time. What the hell.”

“Oh.” Kravtiz said. “I uh, I’m…Well it’s…Taako do you trust me?”

“Yeah, duh.” Taako said immediately. Kravtiz reached out a hand and ran it through his lover’s (his! Lover’s!) hair.

“Then I need you to trust this: I can’t tell you what I am. I’m not going to lie…I’m not really human. But I can’t tell you more than that. I’m sorry.”

“…If it’s magic shit I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Taako murmured.

“Really.” Kravtiz said, frowning.

“Yup. I mean, I probably shouldn’t say that to a government employee but oh well! You’re the one who’s a fake human.” Taako tried to laugh. Tried. “…I trust you. I just don’t like not knowing what going on...It worries me.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Darling.” Kravitz promised. “nothing would keep me from coming back to you.”

“That’s gay.” Taako said, earning a laugh.

“I suppose it is.”  He leaned up to kiss Taako, letting the conversation slip away, letting himself believe that it could be this way forever.

\----

“What if you took tonight off?” Kravtiz said as Taako got dressed.

“That would mean you’d have to do that too y’know.” He said as he fixed his hair. “Besides, I don’t get nights off really.”

“Fair enough. Still, it seems like they’re working you to death sometimes.” Kravitz said.

“You would know.” Taako commented. “Mister I’ll-stop-in-the-middle-of-a-blowjob-to-text-my-boss-back.”

“I’m never living that down, am I?”

“Nope!”

“Still.” Kravitz stood up and came by Taako, holding his hands. “Don’t work too hard, okay?”

Taako shrugged. “I’ll work as hard as they want honestly.  I got a green card to get.”

“What?” Kravitz said.

Taako paused. “Wait, we’ve talked about this, right?”

“About what?”

“I’m…Okay, you can hear my voice right now, right? You can hear I don’t sound like you, like anyone from Neverwinter, right?”

“Of course I can. Taako, babe, what does that have to do with anything?” Kravtiz asked.

“…Okay, uhm, don’t let it change anything for you. Please.” Taako looked down at there hands. “My…situation isn’t entirely above the table per say…I’m not a documented immigrant exactly. Well, I am, I’m in the system sorta…it’s complicated. I shouldn’t even be telling you.” Taako began to pull away. Kravtiz almost let him but then thought better of it and reached out and pulled Taako to his chest.

“I’m not going to tell anyone if no one should know, Taako. But now I’m worried about you.”

Taako sighed. “I’m fine…you are a government employee though.”

“Technically. I’m a contractor.” Kravtiz felt Taako nod against his chest.

“Right. Well…okay. Let’s sit.” He said, and they did. Taako leaned against Kravitz while he spoke.

“I came to the Neverwinter Region a while ago now. Like, six years. So, the current immigration policy was well in place. I got six weeks to have proof of part-time employment and a permanent address. I barely made the cutoff and I was okay for like, three years. The worst thing was an occasional racist, xenophobic comment from my landlord or some idiot on the street which is nothing compared to some shit people go through, so I brushed it off…Then I had an accident. Well, no, not an accident really. I got mugged. And I defended myself! With Magic.”

“That’s not technically illegal. Non-fatal self-defense can be justified.” Kravitz said.

“Not when you told the immigration office you weren’t a magic user.” Taako said.

“Why did you do that?” Kravitz asked.

“I was scared they wouldn’t let me in.” Taako admitted. “Anyway, the dude had a pretty hefty record. So my magic usage didn’t get me in jail, but I did get taken back to the immigration office and got labelled as a “noncompliant immigrant” because I lied on my paperwork which basically means they’re gonna kick you out unless you make a hell of a case.”

“and you did.” Kravitz said.

“Well yeah, duh. I talked my way right out of it. But I didn’t get to just go on my merry little way. Instead apparently there’s this thing called the “second chance” policy which means noncompliants like me get our green card taken away for ten years.”

“Ten years?!”

“Yup. So, I got a Temporary Residence card instead but because I got it because of the magic thing I got a mark on it that excludes me from a bunch of nondiscrimination stuff.”

“Such as?” Kravitz asked.

“hiring policies, housing, wages, hell even credit rates! You name it. I mean, there’s still some restrictions but basically the whole point of it is they didn’t kick me out but they’re trying to get me to give up and leave or make it stupid easy for me to fuck up so they can kick me out.” Taako said. “I lost my apartment because the landlord changed my rent and I lost my job because my boss had a no magic users policy. So I was really starting over. And if I didn’t have a job and home in three months then I’d get a get big “F” on my quarterly check-in with Immigration and bye-bye Taako!” He laughed mirthlessly. “It wasn’t a great time.”

“What happened?” Kravitz asked. He wasn’t sure when he’d started holding Taako’s hand but he realized he had while Taako paused to think.

“I met Magnus.” He said. “I was at a bar, I was waiting at the bar for the owner to come talk to me about a job and some creep started hitting on me. Magnus got him to back off. And then cussed out the owner when he came out, took one look at me and said, “we don’t hire elves.” It would’ve been incredibly romantic under different circumstances.” Taako sighed. “As it was I started having a panic attack and ran out. Magnus followed me and got the cliff-notes version of what you just got and he immediately offered me his and Merle’s third bedroom. It was supposed to be a temporary thing but once I got a job and I could help with rent it became a permanent thing. But yeah, I can’t really afford to fuck up at work because what am I gonna do if they fire me? I can’t risk not having a job when immigration comes to check in.”

“Taako…I don’t know what to say.” Kravitz said. “You’ve been through a lot…”

“Yeah, well, seven more years of “a lot” to go then I’ll be as close to a citizen as I’m gonna get.” He shrugged.

“You’re incredibly resilient, you know that?” Kravtiz said. “I’m proud of you.” Taako looked up at him and smiled warmly before leaning up and kissing him quickly.

“…Krav?” Taako said.

“Yes?”

“…You’re so gay.” He said and got up. Kravitz chuckled and watched Taako put his shoes back on.

“I love you too.”

\----

“Barely on time. Again.” Were the first words Taako heard as he passed through the door of the club. It was a strange place outside of open hours with all the lights on and no one present in the massive entryway besides himself and his employer. Well, one of them.

“But on time.” Taako said. “And it’s still an hour to open. I’ll be ready.”

“Good.” The elf Woman said, walking up to Taako, graceful as an angel in tall heels and clicked against the black tiled floor. She lifted Taako’s chin with a well-manicured finger. “It would be a shame to have to let you go. You do work so hard.” She leaned in close enough that Taako could do nothing but meeting her gaze. “We would miss you.”

“Lydia, be nice to poor Taako,” a male voice came.

“I am being nice,” she said, moving away from Taako. “You’re the mean one, Edward. You’re the one who docked his pay.”

“And I’m the one who would gladly reinstate it if he started doing the same work he used to again.” The male elf said, coming by Taako, circling him. “Wear the silver outfit tonight.”

“Yes. Sir.” Taako said in a clipped voice.

“Oooh, bad mood. That’s not going to appeal to customers you know.” Edward ran his fingers through Taako’s hair before standing in front of him. “And I am serious about the pay you know. If you would only, shall we say, fully accommodate our guests again –”

“– I’m not a cheater.” Taako cut him off. “I’ll go get ready now.” He said and walked quickly through the room and down a hall.

“…We could definitely force him to break up with that shiny new boyfriend of his, right?” Edward said to Lydia.

“Yes, but brother dearest, think about it,” Lydia said, looking down the hall Taako had retreated down and then back at Edward. “It’s Taako. He’ll do it on his own eventually. I mean, have you ever met more of an emotional wreck?”

Edward laughed.  “Fair enough.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello?” Kravitz answered his phone. “This is Kravitz, may I ask who is calling.”

“Hi. It’s Magnus.” Came the voice from the other end.

“Oh, hello. I’m surprised I didn’t have your number.” Kravitz said. Given the amount of time he spent with Taako’s housemates (more than Taako ever intended but oh well.) it was surprising he had never gotten Magnus’s phone number. Did he even have Merle’s? Did Merle even have a phone?

“Yeah, well you do now.” Magnus said. “I need you to come over right now.”

“Uhm, I’m a little busy, I could stop by tomorrow morning if you would like?”

“If you don’t come here now I’m coming to you.”

“I’m not home.”

“I’ll wait outside.” Kravitz finally noticed how tense Magnus sounded.

“Is everything alright.”

“We’ll see.”

“…I can be over in an hour.”

“Fine. See you at…seven twenty-six then.” The line went dead. Kravitz sighed and put his phone away. He looked down at the bodies turning to ash at his feet. The paperwork on this would have to wait it seemed.  

\----

“I got here as quickly as I could, what are you doing!?” Kravitz demanded as the moment Magnus opened the door for him he grabbed Kravitz’s by the wrist and dragged him through the apartment, kicking open the door to Merle’s room.

“I got him.” Magnus said. Kravitz looked around. Merle’s room strongly resembled a greenhouse with flowerboxes on the inside of the windows that housed the roots of flowering vines that had traveled all over the walls. Merle was seated in the middle of the room at a low coffee table, tending to a bonsai tree but immediately stood up when Magnus and Kravitz came in and nodded, holding out a hand and letting it glow a soft blue.

Kravitz felt his head go numb for a moment. He tried to fight against it but the feeling washed over him like a wave before fading into a soft, tingling feeling.

“…Nonconsensual magic use is illegal in Neverwinter.” Kravitz said as Magnus finally let go of him. “Mind spells are illegal in all cases. I could have you arrested.”

“I’m a cleric I get to cast mind spells if I want. Religious freedom trumps magic laws.” Merle said

“Not if you’re casting a spell on a nonconsensual party. What was that even?”

“Zone of Truth.” Merle said. “Magnus, did I get you?”

“Yes.” Magnus said. “Kravitz, I’m sorry. I don’t feel good about this, but I’m too pissed to care about laws and Merle is on my side here.

“I am.” Merle said.

“What is going on?” Kravitz demanded.

“Did you beat up Taako?”

“No!” Kravitz said, shock showing on his face.

“Did you hurt him in any way?” Magnus said.

“No, of course not?”

“Have you ever hit him?” Merle asked.

“Yes.” Kravitz said, not intending to say as much.

“I really want to hurt you.” Magnus snarled, reaching for Kravitz who immediately stepped back.

“Taako asked me hit him!”

“Why?”

“It was a…” Kravitz pressed his lips together, fighting against the spell to try to speak tactfully. “bedroom activity.”

“I do not want to hear any more about that.” Magnus said.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kravitz looked to Merle. “Can you end the spell?”

“Yes.” Merle said.

“Are going to?”

“Nope.”

“Will one of you please tell me why I’m being interrogated?!” Kravtiz asked. Magnus immediately spoke.

“Taako came home this morning from work later than normal and I couldn’t sleep so I was awake and he came in and I saw him and he was beat to shit and wouldn’t tell me what happened and I asked him if he wanted help cleaning up and he said no and then I asked him if he wanted me to call you and he freaked out and seemed scared that I would tell you.” Magnus explained.

“Oh gods…” Kravitz said. “I didn’t do that to him. How badly beat up?”

“His lip was swollen, and he had a black eye and he flinched when I touched his shoulder.” Magnus said. Kravitz sat down the edge of Merle’s bed, stunned.

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning. Where is he now?”

“At work.” Magnus said.

“We should go get him.”

“I don’t know where he works.” Magnus said.

“I don’t either.” Merle said.

“…I don’t either.” Kravitz realized. “He’s a bartender, isn’t he?”

“There are like, a thousand places in this city that have bartenders on the payroll.” Magnus said. “We won’t find him.”

“Then if you don’t mind, I’d like to wait here until he gets home.” Kravitz said. He took out his phone and texted Taako quickly. He almost never answered when he was at work but it was worth a shot.

“Don’t you work nights?” Merle asked.

“Yes.” Kravitz said. “Mz. Raven can manage without me for one night I’ve never taken a night off in centuries.”

“Did you just say centuries?” Magnus asked. Kravitz’s eyes widened. Oh fuck.

“Yes. I don’t want you to ask more questions.”

“I’m cutting off the spell.” Merle said.  “Okay, Magnus tell a lie.”

“My name is Taako taaco and I’m dating some kind of monster.” Magnus said.

“I’m not a monster. I’m just…not exactly human.” Kravitz said. “And if I thought I could explain more than that without putting the two of you and Taako in danger then I would…And Taako knows about as much.”

“Well as his friend I have a problem with him running around with members of weird races who can do gods knows what to him.” Magnus said, standing in front of Kravitz, arms crossed.

“As a member of a weird race let me remind you Taako isn’t human either and maybe you should watch your prejudices, Burnsides.” Merle said in a harsh tone. Magnus startled. 

“…Sorry.” He mumbled and backed off. “You know I’m not like that Merle…you know I’m not.”

“I know you’re working very hard not be.” Merle said. “And no one can help how they were raised. Now then.” Merle looked to Kravitz. “I don’t care what you do or what you are right now because I think we need to worry about Taako, agreed?”

“Agreed.” Kravitz said. His phone chimed. “Damn.” Kravitz said.

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

“I have to go to work.” Kravitz said, skimming through the text. He may have been his employer’s only employee, but he had figured out some shortcuts. Spells he or she could cast that would give results later. Such as center points of extreme necromantic energy delivered in the form of a text. “Ah, do either of you know where a club called “Wonderland” is”

“No but we have a bunch of matchbooks from there.” Merle said.

“Oh yeah, there’s like a whole drawer of them in the kitchen. Taako hates lighters so he brings them home.” Magnus said.

“He brings them home from where?”

“Work? Oh.” Magnus said. “Oh, that’s where he works! Duh.”

“We really should’ve put that together.” Merle mused. Kravitz would’ve normally stared in disbelief at the display of stupidity before him but alarm won out.

“I need to go.” He got up and moved quickly for the door, but Magnus put a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

“…I can’t tell you.” Kravitz said. He felt Magnus’s grip tighten.

“Merle cast that spell again.” Magnus said.

“Magnus, no.” Merle said.

“Magnus, Taako might be in danger right now so I need to go!” Kravitz said. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“Fine, give me a second to grab my shoes and brass knuckles.” Magnus said.

“Excuse me?”

“You said Taako is in danger so we’re coming.” Magnus said. “Right, Merle?” The dwarf nodded.

“Magnus, Merle. I can’t allow you to get tangled up in this. There are forces here that are larger than anything you can imagine.”

“So I’ll say a protection prayer before we go, big deal.” Merle said. “we’re talking about our friend – your boyfriend – here! Don’t you want as much help as you can get?”

Kravitz paused, looking at the pair. Magnus was incredibly strong and resilient. And he worked security for a large company, so it wouldn’t be hist first time in a conflict. Merle was fairly average fro a dwarf but he knew had to use magic…and had no problem bending rules to do so. But there was still too much of a chance of them seeing something they shouldn’t.

But if Taako was in trouble…

“Fine. But understand things may happen you cannot be ready for. I can’t be responsible for you.” Kravitz said.

“Understood.” Merle said.

“Let’s go.” Magnus said. Kravitz nodded.

“Also, Magnus, Merle…no questions until this is all over.” He directed before putting out his arm to the side. A large scythe formed in it.

“Holy shit!” Magnus shouted as Kravitz cut a hole in the air, an empty alley showing on the other side of a newly formed portal. Kravitz looked to Magnus and Merle.

“Like you said, let’s go.” He said and stepped through. Merle looked to Magnus but found the human had already rushed in after Kravitz. Merle took a deep breath and stepped through as well.

\----

“I hate these places.” Magnus said.

“Same.” Kravitz said, looking around. “although this is rather more elaborate than I’ve seen before.” He said looking around after they made it into the club. “Well, in a very long time at least.” It reminded him of palaces of long-dead civilizations, homes of decadence and pleasure. This place with it’s swirling lights and music so loud one could feel it in its chest and people pressed together or hidden away in corners where they thought no one could see where their hands went felt like a modern equivalent.

“I’m checking the bar for Taako.” Merle said, wandering towards a large bar that showed an impressive array of bottles behind the counter. The average mortal wouldn’t be able to tell but Kravitz noticed some had a faint ethereal glow to them. Potions.

“Okay, I’m gonna do a loop of the room and try not to get…squished.” Magnus said, his discomfort showing as some girl let her hand sweep across his shoulder and tossed him a grin as she went to dance, the smell of some kind of sweet smoke hanging off of her.

“You do that. I’m going to try to find who’s in charge.”

“That would be me.” Kravitz startled to see a hand he hadn’t felt on his shoulder. A tall and stunningly gorgeous elf woman stood between them, smiling brightly, a hand on each of their shoulders. Magnus gently shrugged her hand off, Kravitz met her gaze.

“Hello.”

“Welcome to Wonderland! I’m one of the owners. You may call me Lydia.” She said. “Now, I don’t care to make assumptions but you two seem new here? Yes?”

“Yes. We heard this was a place for…less accepted diversions.” Kravitz said. Magnus kept his mouth shut.

“You heard right!” she grinned. “You’ll find in that direction a bar fully stock in all your favorite vices as well as potions you simply can’t find anywhere else in Neverwinter. And if you ask they can also provide you with a staff directory if you care to rent a room and a companion for the evening. Otherwise all our staff have our logo somewhere on their uniform, feel free to pull them aside to ask any questions. We are here for your pleasure.”

“I see. You must run yourself ragged running a place like this.”

“Oh, I have my ways of staying energized. Enjoy your evening.” She said and winked at Magnus quickly and was suddenly gone. She didn’t walk away she was simply…not there.

“…That wasn’t normal.” Magnus said, got close to Kravitz to whisper to him “How fucking cocky do you have to be to do magic like that and talk about it too?!”

“Very…Magnus you should take that loop you were talking about. I’m going to try to find Lydia again. Hopefully I can get her alone.” Kravitz said. Magnus nodded.

“Call me if you need backup.” He said and with a deep breath slipped away, heading at first towards the dance floor but then choosing to go up an industrial spiral staircase that gently oscillated rainbow lights in the corner of the room that lead to a balcony looking over the first floor and presumably to private rooms. Kravitz watched him go, assuming he was trying to get a better viewpoint before he began to look around himself.

Lydia had mentioned a staff directory. They would be a good place to start.

Kravitz quietly moved towards the bar. That woman was definitely one of the liches, but this was quite an operation. Most of the people here likely had no clue what they were entangled in. Well, obviously they knew some of it…most of it maybe, but the nature of their host? There was no way the patrons here knew what liches were capable of. It was possible none of the employees even knew. And more than that, what would possess a lich to do something so conspicuous? It was just plain risky.

He looked around, taking note of a worker standing in a corner, giggling and hanging off a half-orc man and murmuring something to him before leading him down a hallway. He furrowed his brow, feeling some kind of energy move from the pair back into the main hall and then dissipate.

“Oh clever.” He whispered to himself. If they could siphon emotional energy off of the people here this was a feast for a lich. He looked around the room again, eyes glowing slightly as he tried to locate the other liches. If he could somehow get them all together….

He was pulled out of his planning by the sound of a familiar laugh. He suddenly stood up perfectly straight, head whipping in the direction of the sound.

His stomach twisted sharply. Taako. Taako really was here.

The elf was sitting in the middle of a large couch on the edges of the room. His hair was up and had some kind of glitter in his long blond braid that matched glitter around his eyes and on his cheekbones. Kravitz was used to Taako’s fashion tastes and the small dark green dress and thigh-high boots he wore now did largely fit that style except for a thick silver belt with a Wonderland logo on it and a wizard’s hat most people wouldn’t dare to wear in Neverwinter. There was no sign of any bruises or injury on what Kravitz could see exposed of Taako’s skin. Which was, in fact, a lot.

A small crowd gathered around Taako as he laughed and…flirted, pulling a human woman close only to snap his fingers and cause little sparks to leap out, making her yelp in shock and then laugh along with the rest of the small group.  Kravitz felt tendrils of energy reaching out from Taako, being taken away to feed the liches.

“You seem simply transfixed.” Kravtiz looked slowly to his side where an Elf man had come to stand next to him. He was dressed exactly like the woman. And Kravitz immediately knew this was another lich.

“I’m not.” Kravtiz said. “Just observing.”

“Of course, Of course.” The elf said. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Edward, I’m one of your lovely hosts tonight and that,” he gestured to Taako. “Is one of our best entertainers.”

“Entertainer.”

“Really, he’s quite the little thing, isn’t he? And he’s not just a pretty face. Give him a room and few details and he can construct nearly any fantasy you ask for, its magic like you won’t see anywhere else in the Neverwinter province. And of course, he’s quite the charmer besides. Our clients always speak highly of him even if all they do is talk.” Edward smirked. “We initially hired him as a dancer – he still does on nights we do those shows, but that’s more a weekend diversion, wouldn’t you think? And honestly,” Edward leaned close. “He was always better in private.  He’s been shy about…shall we call it consorting lately. But I’m sure for a generous enough patron he might be willing to lose a few inhibitions.” Kravitz felt nearly ready to punch the elf but it was the next comment that got him.

“Why don’t I set you two up with a room? For a little extra I might be willing to let you be rough with him. You seem the type who might enjoy causing a few bruises.”

Kravitz saw red. He whipped to the side and punched the elf as hard as he could manage. Which was, in fact, pretty damn hard. The elf went down.

“Security!” he heard Lydia call from across the room, striding over. Kravitz felt all eyes on Him now as the music stopped. He looked around. He caught Taako’s gaze and saw all the color drain from the elf’s face.

“By order of the governor of Neverwinter, this club is now closed on grounds of illegal magic use, Procuring, and exploitation of workers.”

Lydia paused, then laughed, reaching out and helping Edward to his feet. “Darling, I appreciate the sentiment but honestly, look around.” She gestured to the people around her. “How exactly do you intend to shut us down?

Kravitz glanced towards where Taako was again before looking back to Lydia.

“Like so.” He said and held out his hand, a large scythe forming in it. “THIS IS THE LAST CALL TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!” he said and swung at Lydia, his face melting away into a skull as he did so.

Immediate chaos. Patrons shouting, people scrambling for exits, and the called-for security arriving in the form of burly orcs who Kravitz only became aware of when he saw one fly past him as Magnus hit it square in the chest.

As for Lydia, she easily moved out of the way of Kravitz’s scythe, dogging his attempts to slash her. All of this was made harder by Edward going on the offensive, aiming bolts of what could only be called lightning at Kravitz who was forced to go on the defensive.

At least Patrons and workers seemed largely prepared to abandon the scene, rushing for exits as the fight became more dramatic. Kravitz began to wonder if the security Orcs were more enhanced than they appeared. Or maybe he was expecting too much of one human to be able to fight four of them as Magnus headbutted one under the chin. As for Merle, he’d had worse luck, getting kicked and trampled at first as people rushed for the exit, but then finding his footing and directing his efforts to getting everyone out, a fact Kravitz would be grateful for later. Civilian casualties always left him with a sick feeling and a lot of paperwork.

Kravitz finally caught a break managing to dodge an attack from Lydia, the fire that shot from her hands hitting the bar behind him. Kravitz could hear as bottles full of flammable potions and alcohol exploded.

Great. Paperwork for destruction of a building.

He used the moment to surge forward to hit Lydia, but Edward noticed, jumping forward to protect his sister but instead giving Kravitz the change to slice at him, his head coming clean off before both head and body dissipated into grey ash.

Lydia screamed, reaching for where Edward had been before looking to Kravitz, eyes glowing with dark energy before she began to attack him with all she had. Magical blast and blast being flung at him with such strength and fury that a few hit their mark. It was all Kravitz could do to defend himself as he was backed closer and closer to the burning bar. Magnus and Merle had managed to get rid of the rest of security and moved to help but were flung back, the energy around Lydia making their approach impossible.

Then suddenly, without warning a sound like an explosion thundered through the room and a sizable ball of fire flew across the room and hit Lydia square in the back, knocking her forward and onto Kravitz’s scythe, immediately turning her to grey ash that floated through the air and was gone.

Kravitz looked to the origin of the blast and saw Taako, sitting on the floor, back pressed to the wall and looked wide-eyed up at Kravitz, his hands smoking from casting he spell, but unharmed.

“We need to go.” Kravitz said, looking to Merle and Magnus before going quickly to Taako. He grabbed him by the arm and slashed his scythe through the air, creating a portal and pulling Taako through it. Taako didn’t even protest. He barely acknowledged anything was going on as they left the ruined and burning club behind them, the sound of police sirens wailing in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

“So.” Kravitz said. “I suppose I owe you all an explanation.” He said. “I don’t technically work for the government. I more work with the government.”

“Keeping talking.” Merle said, sitting in his chair, arms crossed. The had been teleported to the shared apartment’s living room. Magnus sat on the couch with Taako who still hadn’t spoken. The glamor spell he had been maintaining, however, was gone. He looked exhausted and evidence of at least one beating was visible in bruising on his face and arms.  Kravitz stood nearby, his normal human face back.

“What I am is called a reaper. I was human in life, but I since passed away. My essence and my physical form…physical forms were restored by my employer. I work for a being who at one point in time may have been considered a goddess. She’s not particularly fond of that title herself but nevertheless she is of celestial origin and the…curator of the afterlife.”

“The Raven Queen.” Merle said.

“Yes…how do you know that?” Kravitz asked.

“I’m a cleric. And I’ve got a taste for particularly deep-cut gods. Pan doesn’t seem to mind me acknowledging his friends up there.” Merle said.

“Right. Of course. Well, my role in her service is in collecting the souls of the wayward. People who are genuinely and undeniably supposed to be dead but have persisted in living by malevolent means. Liches are a good example.”

“Liches?” Magnus asked.

“Short version is when they die their essence still stays conscious and stays in this plane. Of course, they still can have a body or…possess one. They tend to be powerful magic-users and their continued existence relies on them amassing enough energy to keep themselves running.” Kravitz said. “That club…everything they managed to make their client feels – good or bad – was funneled into their continued existence and their growing power.”

“So what?” Taako mumbled, finally speaking and staring straight forward, not looking at anyone. “They weren’t hurting anyone.”

“Yeah, except you.” Magnus said. “Taako that wasn’t the first time you came home beat up!”

“It wasn’t?” Kravitz said.

“No but it was never that bad before…you’re still hurt pretty bad, Taako,” Magnus said, attention shifting between Kravitz and Taako

“I’ve been through worse!”

“That doesn’t make it alright, love!” Kravitz came close to the couch. Taako reused to look at him. “I…the way…that lich spoke about you like a trained dog at best and a piece of meat at worst! It didn’t sound like you were being treated fairly.”

“They didn’t have to treat me fairly. They barely had to treat me legally. I’m on thin ice residency-wise, remember? I’m a third-class citizen.”

“They weren’t treating you legally. That kind of business isn’t legal in Neverwinter even without all the illegal magic and being run by death-criminals.”

“You’re gonna call the illegal magic card when you _tore a hole in reality to get us home_?” Taako finally looked up at Kravitz, a green flush to his face. “That’s definitely not kosher!”

“I’m not beholden to mortal laws, Taako! If the militia or government came for me, they would get orders almost instantly from the governor to forget I even exist! They might even be made to truly forget I exist.” Kravitz sighed. “And I was using my abilities of my free will.”

“So was I.” Taako said. “I chose to take that job and I chose to take everything that came with it…and no. It wasn’t great or even nice most of the time…But it was work. And I gotta work.”

“Taako you should’ve told us, we would’ve helped you.” Magnus said. “You didn’t have to let…you didn’t need to…there were other ways you could’ve been working.”

“Plus, whatever proof of employment you were showing the Immigration office sure wasn’t accurate.” Merle added

“I’m not in the mood to dance around this.” Taako said. “So, would someone just say it?” No one responded. “Fine. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all I was a prostitute. I stopped after I met Kravitz though. I couldn’t do it anymore and they let me stop!”

“And what? Started having guys beat you up for kicks instead?! Is that any better?” Magnus demanded.

“I don’t want to talk about this!” Taako snapped, jumping up from the couch. “I don’t have to talk about this! None of you can understand what it’s like! You were born in Neverwinter territory!” He pointed to Magnus. “You came here long before the immigration policy went up AND your magic is protected by religious freedom! That’s fucking cheating!” He snapped at Merle. “And YOU aren’t even alive AND you’re above the law! So, fuck you all! You can’t understand!”

“…I understand you let people pay to violate you and make you do things you were uncomfortable with because you were scared.” Kravitz said quietly. “And I understand what I did today didn’t make it better.”

“No actually, it made it worse because now I don’t have a job and I have an immigration check-up in three weeks.” Taako crossed his arms.  “I should just start packing now I’m that fucked.”

“Now hold on.” Merle said. “We can find you a job, Taako. This isn’t the end. Hell, technically I could hire you.”

“You barely make enough to pay your child support.” Taako mumbled.  Merle sighed.

“I know. It was just a thought.”

“Well, maybe I can ask around, see if someone can take you on. I have some friends in the arts district,” Magnus said.  “A restaurant or something.”

“Oh hell no. No restaurants.”

“But you can cook!” Magnus said. “Taako we are trying to help you! I am trying to help you!”

“I don’t care!”

“Why are you being so difficult!?”

“Because you three are acting like I’m some poor broken charity case instead of a grown-ass elf who can take care of himself! I can take care of myself!” Taako said. “You know what? Fuck this, I’m going to pack my things.” He turned towards his room. Magnus grabbed him by the wrist. “Let go of me or I swear to the powers that be I will blast you through a fucking wall.” Taako snarled in a tone so foreign in his voice that Magnus let go out of pure shock. Taako retreated quickly into his bedroom, slamming the door.

“Well. That went like shit.” Merle said.

“Krav, I’m sorry you had to see that.” Magnus said. “We don’t normally yell like that.”

“You three yell all the time…it’s just normally not angry.” Kravitz said. “And if anyone owes anyone an apology here Its me to you two…and Taako. I got you tangled up in something much larger than you should be.”

“We can just pretend like it didn’t happen.” Merle said.

“Yeah, you can do your undead hunting thing and we’ll pretend like we still think you do boring government office work.” Magnus said. Kravitz nodded.

“That may be best.” He said. “I doubt you’ll see much more of me though. I’m not sure Taako –”

“Now hold on.” Merle came over by Kravitz. “Look at me.” Kravitz looked down at Merle. “Taako is just blowing smoke. You go talk to him and he’ll understand you care. If he doesn’t, then it’s his loss. But I have never seen Taako take to someone like he took to you. Kravitz, he loves you. I didn’t even know he could love people! But he loves you so go talk to him.”  Merle nodded towards Taako’s door.

“I should let him cool off first.” Kravitz said.

“Not with Taako. With most people, sure. But not Taako.” Merle said. Magnus nodded his agreement. Kravitz nodded and quietly made his way to Taako’s room, knocking.

“Go fuck yourself!” Came Taako’s reply. Kravitz sigh and spoke up.

“Taako please let me talk to you about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Isn’t there?” Kravitz sat down, his back against the door. “Taako I found a lot of things tonight. Most of which I don’t know why you kept secret but all of which make me feel like…like I failed you. I could’ve stopped you from getting hurt and abused but instead I had no clue what was going on…I should’ve been able to tell. I’m sorry.” Kravitz sighed. “If I can do anything now Taako, please, tell me. We don’t have to talk about what happened right now but I don’t think I can forgive myself if I went home without knowing if you’re okay…I love you, Taako. And I don’t think anything can change that now.”

Kravitz fell backward as Taako’s door suddenly swung open. He was left staring up at Taako who stood over him.

“What’re you staring at?” Taako demanded.

“…I can see up your skirt.”

“Gods, you’re gay!” Taako said and Kravitz found himself levitating until he was on his feet. Taako set him down after that before sitting on the edge of the bed. Kravitz looked at him in amazement.  Taako shrugged at sound down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m kinda the best wizard in Neverwinter, fun little Taako fact for you there.”  He said. “You’re welcome for the fireball earlier.”

Kravitz hesitantly sat down next to Taako. “I was serious about everything I said.”

“I know you were…that’s why I opened the door.” Taako said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on…I thought you’d, heh, I’d thought you’d leave.” He admitted. “And I promise, the second I realized I wanted to be with you, everything there stopped No one –”

“-Babe, I’m not worried about that.” Kravitz said. “I’m worried about how you ended up in that situation…and keeping you from ending up there again.”

“Well it’s not like it started out like that.” Taako said. “I went looking to be a bartender but for the money…I decided to dance. It was fine, looking no touching...but there just kept being more pressure to do more and eventually I gave in.” Taako said, gripping the bedsheets tightly, twisting them in his hands “I was scared…It took me months to find any kind of work I barely got back on my feet in time to not get deported so when it came between losing that job and having sex with someone, well, it’s not like I was a virgin. It’s not like it’s illegal.”

“Sex work, no. But pimping is. Coercing anyone into sex work is. And so is soliciting sex workers.” Kravitz said in a gentle voice. “Taako, you were right. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I still want to help. Edward and Lydia were dangerously powerful liches but even if they weren’t what they were doing to you and I assume their other employees was wrong. I don’t care what messed-up rules Neverwinter has about immigration or magic or anything! What was going on there was wrong. And I only wish I could’ve stopped them from hurting you sooner.” Kravitz paused and asked the question that had been lingering in his mind.

 “Taako, I’ve never hurt you, have I?” Kravitz asked.

“No! no no no, Krav, Babe, no.” Taako immediately said. “You’ve never…with you its good. Its right.” He took a deep breath. “That first night we met I was looking to get laid…I’d do that sometimes, go looking for a hookup that I could have control over….it was nice to be able to say no and walk away if I wanted…and it felt like a good “fuck you” to Edward and Lydia. Then, there was you.” He reached over and put his hand on Kravitz’s. “And It’s not just that you’re good – and you are fucking amazing – it was safe and wanted and freely chosen and…right. And I guess that’s what it took for me to realize how wrong everyone and everything else felt.” Taako said. “that night after we went to the chug n’ squeeze I went into work to talk to Edward and Lydia. I told them I wouldn’t sleep with customers anymore. They said there would be a penalty for that. I said I didn’t care. They said I’d have to take on other tasks to make up the difference. I said I didn’t care. They said I’d get paid less and I said I didn’t fucking care. I’m not a fucking cheater.”

“I know you aren’t, love.” Kravitz picked up Taako’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his hand. “…When did the…hitting start?”

“Customers had always been rough. The first time Lydia saw that she started purposefully sending me…rough ones. Apparently, I tend to be their type.” He laughed. “Gotta love someone who looks like you can break them half, won’t fight back, and yet somehow can still take it. After I stopped the sex part, I’d still get some customers. Wonderland’s whole thing was tending to people’s vices so if someone’s desire was to just beat the shit out of someone there I was.”

Kravitz found himself sorely wishing he could kill Edward and Lydia again.

“Krav, you’re gonna break my hand.”

“I’m sorry.” He let go. Then he hugged Taako tightly who immediately hugged back. “I’m…So sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s over. And not to be dramatic but I’ve had…worse.” Taako said. “…I’m not old but I’m still an elf, y’know. Been around for a while. I’ve had plenty of time for things to go bad.”

“Not anymore.” Kravitz said. “Taako. I can’t change the past, but I want to help the future be better.” He pulled back to look at Taako. Taako stared up at him, wide eyed at how earnest he looked. “What can I do?”

“I-I don’t know.” Taako said. “Stay with me?”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He promised.

“Can we lay down?” Taako asked. “I’m not up to doing things but I wouldn’t mind…just lying down. Even if you are freezing.” Kravitz smiled slightly at that, laying down with Taako.

They stayed like that in silence for a long time, just holding each other.  Kravitz finally spoke up first.

“Magnus would help you find work, you know. Something you actually are comfortable doing.” Kravitz said.

“…I don’t want to owe him.” Taako said. “I already owe him for letting me live here.”

“You pay your rent, you don’t owe him.”

“What about the almost two months before that where I wasn’t paying rent?” Taako asked.

“Taako, you can let people be nice to you.” Kravitz said. “Honestly, at this point if you felt bad about living here you could come stay with me!”

“…Are you serious?” Taako said. Kravitz paused.

“I am.” He said. “Taako, I love you. And I know I kept a lot of secrets from you, but I didn’t want you to be scared of me. And I didn’t want you hurt by what I do.”

“I’m not scared.” Taako said. “And I’m more powerful than I look.” He looked over at Kravitz and reached out, putting a hand on his cheek. Kravitz leaned into the touch. “And…I love you too.” He was barely speaking in a whisper. “But no more secrets.  From either of us.”

“No more secrets.” Kravitz promised. Taako nodded then moved closer, hugging Kravitz and burying his face against his chest.

“So. About you living with me?”

“I need to think about it.”

“That’s alright,” Kravtiz kissed the top of Taako’s head. “It’s all alright.”

“No. It’s not.” Taako said. “But I think it will be.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was a slow adjustment. News of Wonderland reached mainstream news, which sent Taako into a panic. Kravitz spent well over an hour just holding the Elf until he calmed down. He was spending a lot of time at Taako’s now, barely going home and constantly making excuses to The Raven Queen for his lack of progress. A week in she finally brought it up.

“Kravitz I don’t want any more excuses. If Taako needs you right now I would understand but I can’t understand unless you tell me as much.”

“Oh.” Kravitz said. “…He does. He needs me right now. He’s going through a hard time and…Mz. Raven don’t mortal laws ever seem stupid to you? I put everything that happened with Wonderland in my report. Liches aside, Taako was being abused there and now he’s on the verge of being punished even further for it! And for what? Some administrations xenophobia? Taako is going to outlive everyone currently in charge of Neverwinter anyway.”

“Kravitz it is not our place to interfere with mortal law, no matter how much we disagree. You know that.” Raven said. “And no. I don’t like it. But we cannot change it. Only the mortal it effects can do that. Now, finish your paperwork, finish a patrol of the eternal stockade, and then I don’t’ want to see you for three days. Stay with Taako.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Kravitz said quietly before leaving The Raven Queen’s throne room.

\----

“I’m fucked.” Taako was sitting on the couch in the apartment, legs pulled to his chest. Kravitz had an arm around him.

“You aren’t fucked.” He said. “You have a week.”

“I had three weeks. And no dice! Not one interview! I even let Magnus try to help me but I am a second chance temporary resident elf who’s only references are a boss who hates me and a boss who is dead because they were running a black-market magic bar and a brothel.” Taako said. “I’m fucked.”

“We’ll figure something out we will.” Kravitz said. “Wait…I have an idea.”

“Yeah, babe? Like what?”

“What if I hire you?” Taako laughed.

“Cha’boy’s done with sex work, remember?” He said, laughing more at how Kravitz stammered after that. “I’m joking, bubeleh. What are you actually thinking?”

“It wouldn’t exactly be legitimate employment, but it would certainly look that way on paper or to any prying case workers.”

“Keep going.”

“And you wouldn’t do any real work I suppose.”

“I’m liking this.”

“I’m not sure how payment is going to work as I technically don’t get paid…I’ll talk to Mz. Raven about that but I wouldn’t bring this up if I didn’t think we could make it cover for your livelihood.”

“and what are we calling this job?” Taako asked.

“Personal assistant?” Kravitz suggested. Taako thought, genuinely thinking it over.

“It’s just temporary. Taako’s not a charity case.”

“You’re not a charity case.” Kravitz agreed.

“Once I find legit work we stop saying that this is what’s up.”

“Agreed.”

“And I’m going to need you to bullshit some paperwork for me to give the immigration office.”

“I’m very good that actually.”

“I know you are.” Taako kissed Kravitz quickly. “Then…it’s settled. That’s it.” He grinned. Kravitz smiled and reached out to fix Taako’s hair.

“Indeed.”

\----

“Taako...Taaco?” Taako heard his “name” called and he got up. He had tried to explain when he first came here that he just didn’t have a surname but apparently that wasn’t an option. So, Taako Taaco.

He smiled at the intern who showed him into the case worker’s office and wondered if she could tell how fake it was.

“It’s good to see you again, Taako.” The human behind the desk said.

“Hey sure it is. Hi.” Taako said down at the chair across the desk and handed her a file of paperwork.  “Look, you know I love our little chats but I’m hoping to catch my boyfriend before he goes to work so maybe just skim these and I’ll be out your hair, hmmm?”

“Taako is that really the attitude of a successful Neverwinter citizen?”

“I’m getting graded on participation quantity not quality here. It’s your system.” Taako shrugged and leaned back in the chair while the Case worker rolled her eyes and looked over his new paperwork compared to what was already on file.

“New employment?”

“Yeah the whole club scene isn’t my style anymore. So, I got a day job instead.”

“Kravitz…what?”

“Single name.”

“That doesn’t work in Neverwinter.” The woman said patiently. Condescendingly, Taako thought.

“Well why don’t you call the number about it?” Taako retorted.

“Taako, let’s not waste some poor person’s time. This is falsified information, isn’t it?”

“If I was gonna falsify information I would give the dude a last name. Well, first name.” Taako said, making a mental note to ask Kravitz about that. “Plus, he works directly with the governor.”

“There are many people in the governor’s office –”

“No. I said with the governor. Not in his office.”

“Taako I can make a note of your attitude during these meetings on your record.”

“Yeah but you can’t kick me out over it.” He pointed out, quietly taking pleasure in the annoyed sigh that got him. “So, if you don’t believe me that I have a new job that fully covers my living expenses then call the number.”  Taako challenged her, silently hoping she’d take him up on it. He had to suppress a grin as she reached for the phone on her desk and dialed the number, holding the receiver to her ear.

“Hello this is Leslie Nocks I work in the Neverwinter Department of Immigration. May I ask to whom I am – Excuse me? I hope you’ll excuse me if I’m skeptical of that claim. Well yes, I suppose if you did pull up information from my employment file that would be sufficient proof of your security clearance. Yes, I’ll wait…..” Taako looked at his nails with a sigh as the pair waited in silence. How long since he ahd done them? He should book an appointment but that was so much sitting still, and he would be over whatever color he picked within thirty minutes anyway –

“ – Yes that is all correct…I am so sorry Governor Sterling to interrupt your day! Well I’m not sure how I got this number, it was listed on an employment form a temporary resident brought to my office…Well he’s claiming to be the personal assistant to someone who works directly with you…Kravitz…” Taako stopped trying to hold back the grin as he heard the faint sounds of The Ruler or Neverwinter freaking out on the other end of the line.

“How in the stars does eh even-If this however he is even knows that name he is legitimate! Sign his paperwork and get him out of your office if I find out you asked him a single question about what he does I can promise you that you will find yourself out of a job for the rest of your life!”

“Yes Governor. I am so sorry to have wasted your time.” She said hurriedly and hung up, looking at Taako with bewilderment. Taako smirked.

“So.”

“You’re cleared.” She said and put Taako’s papers aside after making a brief note on one of them. “Congratulations Taako Taaco. You have Six Year and Six Months remaining before you are eligible for immigrant citizen status.”

“Excellent. See you in three months Leslie!” He said and got up and left.

\----

Magnus rarely worked evenings or nights, but he couldn’t turn down some overtime when it was covering for a sick friend. This led to him coming home late that night. And to the smell of chocolate.

“Hello? Taako?” Magnus came into the kitchen and found Taako humming as he stood over a pot of on the stove, stirring the contents.

“Welcome back. Good day at work?”

“Yeah, just long. What’re you doing up?”

“Just got home from Kravitz’s. I’m a little jazzed up though so I thought some hot chocolate might put me in a calmer state.” He said, nodding to the pot. “Want some? I made plenty.”

“Hell yeah.” Magnus said, pulling a chair over to the counter. Taako grabbed a ladle and two mugs, filling both and sipping from one before giving the other to Magnus. “Did Merle already go to bed?”

Taako nodded. “He’s such an old man.” Magnus chuckled and nodded.

“Hey, you had your immigration thing today, right? How’d that go?”

“I’m still here aren’t I?” Taako said. “Kravitz’s idea worked so I’ve got some time now to get better employment. Or well, any employment. Can’t live off Queen Death Bird forever,” He joked. “Also the lady was only like, a little condescending this time. Which is way less than normal.”

“That’s good I guess.” Magnus looked down at his cocoa, then up at Taako “Hey…I got a question,” He asked, leaning on the counter.

“What is it, Maggie?” Taako asked, hauling himself up to sit cross-legged on the counter, sipping at his drink.

“With everything you have to go through just to be here why even do it?” Magnus asked. “Plus, you can’t even use your magic? That’s bullshit.”

“True…It is a shame I can’t show you all what a fucking sick wizard Taako truly is.” Taako sighed. “Truth is…this was kinda a last-ditch option for me.”

“What? Used up the rest of the planet?” Magnus joked. Taako didn’t even smile. “Did you?”

“Sorta.” Taako said. “I thought I’d feel safe here. It’s kinda funny, I was just telling Krav this stuff last night…I was sorta having a freak-out about my immigration check in.” He laughed mirthlessly. “Neverwinter Territory is so self-sufficient it kinda feels like the outside world doesn’t even matter, you know?”

“Oh, trust me, I know.” Magnus said, thinking back to growing up near the edges of Neverwinter territory and how wary everyone was of outsiders. Sometimes not even from outside Neverwinter or even outside of town but anyone who wasn’t “normal.” Magnus wasn’t proud of how long it had taken to unlearn some of those ideas.

“Right.” Taako said. “So, all the bullshit I’ve been through? I’m safe from it here. None of it can come hurt me because they don’t care. For all the bullshit I’ve been put through the immigration office doesn’t care who I was before I came here, just who I am right now.” He took a long drag of his drink.”

“Bullshit like what?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not into tragic backstories.”

“Taako, you know I wouldn’t judge, right?”

“I know.” He said. “That’s not why I don’t wanna talk about it.” He sighed. “It was worth it though. I mean, I miss practicing magic out in the open. And I miss not being stressed all the time about making the tiniest mistake and it ruining my life…but I have friends now. That’s new. And a steady partner and a home…that’s new too.” He smiled over at Magnus who nodded and smiled back. Taako finished his drink and hopped off the counter.

“Right, I’m gonna get a shower and some meditatin’ time in before Kravitz finished off his bounty hunt. Nighty-night!”

“Goodnight, Taako. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, I literally just said mediate!” Taako teased back before disappearing down the hallways that lead to his room. Magnus waited to hear Taako’s door click shut before getting and taking his cocoa back to his room to finish before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kravitz supposed he probably could’ve just gone on in. He had been told to do as much on multiple occasions but he still felt better waiting for Taako to let him in.

Taako opened the door and sighed with relief. “Thank fuck.” He said.

“No swearing!” Merle said, walking past the entry hallway with a…child under his arm?

“Yeah!” the little boy Merle was carrying said before squirming his way free and coming by Taako and Kravitz, kicking Taako. “So there!”

“Owwww.” Taako said sarcastically. “Mookie, here.” Taako twirled a finger and a cookie came floating into the room from the kitchen. “Go play with your old man. Or maybe with you sister before you put your poor father’s back out.”

Mookie shoved the whole cookie in his mouth before shouting “Okay!” and running off and right past Merle. Merle laughed.

“Hi Kravitz.”

“Hello Merle. Is that your son?”  Merle nodded.

“Mookie Highchurch. His sister is running around somewhere with a friend of hers too. Well, probably not running.”

“They’re playing Chess.”  Taako told him with an eye roll. “They’re too smart for that age.”

“Oh shush, they’re ten and twelve.”  Merle said. “I wish I’d been that smart at that age.”

“Eh, it was boring.” Taako said. Kravitz laughed. “C’mon babe.” He took hold of Kravitz’s hand to lead him through the apartment.

“You two behave!” Merle said.

“No promises! Hi Mavis.” Taako said as they passed through the living room. Two young children were sitting at the coffee table with a chess set. One girl was clearly Dwarvish with red sideburns already coming in. The other seemed to be a fairly human, smartly dressed little boy.

“Hello Taako.”

“Hello Sirs!”

“Hi Agnes.”

“Angus, sir.”

“I know, I know.” Taako said, starting to pull Kravitz away but stopped when Angus spoke up again.

“Are you Mister Taako’s partner, sir?”

“Well yes, I am.” Kravitz said, looking the boy over. “My name is Kravitz.”

“Hello, sir. I’m Angus and this is Mavis.”

“Hello Mister Kravitz.”

“It’s just Kravitz.” Kravitz smiled. “Enjoy your game.” He said and finally let Taako pull him from the room.

“They seem like sweet children.”

“Oh yeah, great. Love the twerps.” Taako said, shutting the door and checking the sound warding. “Perfect, complete one-way silence. NO one can hear us.”

“I get the feeling you aren’t too fond of children.” Kravitz said.

“Eh.” Taako shrugged. “They aren’t bad. I just don’t know what to do with them. See, with those two its not even worth treating them like kids. Angus is too smart for that and Mavis is too grown up.”

“I thought she was only twelve?”

“Maybe so but if you spent all your time babysitting Mookie at age twelve you’d be a bit more grown-up than the average too.”

“Fair enough.” Kravitz said. Taako came over and flopped gracelessly down next to Kravitz’s on the bed, laying across the reaper’s lap. Kravitz started playing with Taako’s hair almost immediately, having figure out that’s what he was asking more when he did this.

“You’re like a cat.”

“Good.” The elf said, eyes closed.  A thunderous crash came from outside the room as something ran into their door. Followed by an “I’M OKAY!” from Mookie. Taako groaned.

“Maybe two-way sound warding would work better.” Kravitz laughed.

“You were never rambunctious as a child?”

“Were you?”

“Yes.”

“Really?” Taako sat up. “You don’t seem the type.”

“I broke both my arms and knocked out three of my baby teeth before I was ten.” Kravitz said.

“Dear fuck.” Taako said. Kravitz nodded.

“I was a little troublemaker. I was always moving around and getting into trouble or accidents until –” He paused, looking over at Taako who looked back expectantly.  He sighed. “Until I got sick. I got very sick and I never properly recovered. I wasn’t laying in bed by any means…Well, I was. For months I was but I got to a point where I was in a wheelchair, then with canes and finally, leg braces. It never got better than that in life.”

“Kravitz…I don’t know what to say.” Taako said. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

“But I did,” He said. “And once I passed away and Mz. Raven took me on I had my body as it was meant to be.” Taako nodded and kissed one of Kravitz’s hands across his long fingers.

“And it’s a very nice body.” Taako murmured.

“My hands were better when I was alive.” Kravitz said. “I played piano most of the time after my illness.”

“Mmm. Dexterous then. Shame.” Taako kissed the pad of Kravitz’s thumb before sitting up and resting a hand on Kravitz’s face. “Betcha I could help you get that back.”

“Oh?” Kravitz leaned forward to kiss Taako before looking past him at the door. “You are absolutely certain the sound warding works?”

“Positive.” Taako said and then yelped as Kravitz’s jumped on him, pinning him to the bed for a quickly reciprocated kiss.

\-----

“I’ll text you when I’m done at work.”

“Okay, have fun, tell bird momma that Taako sends his best.” Taako said before giving Kravitz a quick peck on the lips and then shutting the door.

“Good visit?” Merle asked when Taako came into the living room. Taako nodded.

“Never long enough. What about you?” he asked. “Sick of the kiddos yet?” Merle chuckled and shook his head.

“No. Like you said, its never long enough. But their mother has never been late to pick them up ever and given how little she wants to see me its good of Magnus to wait downstairs with them.”

“Yeah. What a pushover.” Taako said.  “Still, this is just me talking, but given how much ruckus they make I’d think the kids like being here with you.”

“I sure hope so.” Merle said. “I do the best I can now but Hekuba has custody. So, if she only wants to give me them for six hours at a time. Then she only needs to give them to me for six hours at a time.”

“That’s just ridiculous.”

“She’s looking out for them.” He said. “Last time we spoke I asked about letting them stay overnight and she flat-out refused. Said I didn’t have the space. Fair enough, we don’t. But I hated telling Mookie that was why. He didn’t totally get why. Mavis understood at least…I’m proud of that girl. If I had half her brain at that age, then I think my life would’ve gone a lot differently.” Merle chuckled. “Of course, I’d rather it didn’t. I’m alright with how things turned out.”

“You deserved better.” Taako said. Merle raised an eyebrow at him. Taako was rarely so blunt in his words or tone of voice. “You deserve the chance to actually be a father instead of just visitations rights.”

Now hold on. I’m grateful you see it that way, Taako but I’m getting far better than I deserve,” Merle said. “Hekuba maybe wasn’t a great wife, but I wasn’t even a good husband. And she was always a good mom – I walked out.” Merle said. “So, I don’t have a leg to stand on if she decides I can’t have the kids overnight. I wouldn’t have a leg to stand on if she decided I couldn’t see them at all anymore.” The dwarf shrugged. “I doubt she’ll do that to me again. But she won’t let them stay. She says I don’t have a place for them and hey, she isn’t wrong…But you know, its fine. They deserve a steady home and they’ve got that right now.”

Taako nodded, thinking about the whole affair. He would’ve killed for any kind of home as a child, or a parent who cared enough to want him happy, safe, and cared for. Maybe Merle had screwed up before, but Taako knew he cared, and he knew he was a good father now. He deserved the chance to show that to his kids, to prove it to his ex-wife.

“Merle, I’ve got a thought.”

“What?” Merle said.

“What if you had a space for your kids? Would they be allowed to stay over then?” Taako said.

“Maybe. It would probably become a possibility.” Merle said. “But we don’t have that space.”

“Sure you do, it’s a three bedroom apartment.” Taako said. “And only two people live here.”

“…Huh?”

“I’ve been thinking and I’m moving out.” Taako said. “Kravitz offered to let me move in a while back and I think it’s about time I took him up on that.”

“Taako, my family issues shouldn’t be the reason you make that step.” Merle said.

“Pfft, it’s just the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Taako said. “I’ve been thinking about this since you three burned down my workplace.”

“Well that just makes it sound like we were out to get you.”

“Trust no one, Merle, trust no one.” Taako said, waving a finger at him. Merle laughed.

“Alright, if you’re serious then we should let Magnus know. We gotta get you out of the lease.”

“We’re what?” Magnus had come back. “Hekuba has the kids and she’s giving Angus a ride home.”

“Good.” Merle said. “And Taako, this one is on you.”

Taako looked up at Magnus and suddenly found the words to much harder to say. Some part of him was suddenly afraid of hurting Magnus by saying he wanted to move out. Which was ridiculous! Magnus would probably be delighted to not have to deal with Taako’s antics like coming home at three in the morning or hogging the bathroom or…cooking dinner and keeping the medicine cabinet stocked. And wouldn’t it be great to be away from Merle and all his plants (and how good the apartment smelled because of them) and Magnus’s boisterous attitude and woodworking projects left lying about (and willingness to sit with Taako when he was miserable and constant desire to make everyone happy.)

Then he thought of Kravitz and the idea of waking up next to him every morning. Or cooking the two of them breakfast in that lovely kitchen of his and knowing that when he said “home” it could finally mean each other.

“Taako?” Magnus broke his train of thought.

“I’m gonna move out.” Taako said. “Live with Krav and all that.”

“Oh.” Magnus said and Taako had no clue what kind of tone of voice that was. “That’s good. That’s…really good. Have you two been talking about this?”

“Since wonderland.” Taako told him. “Plus, if my room is empty Merle could have his kids stay over.”

“If you’re alright with that.” Merle told Magnus.

“Of course, yeah. The kids are great.”

“Sooo I’m gonna tell Kravitz and we’ll set a moving date and I’ll pack my shit.” Taako said. “I’ll leave the kitchen things, Mz. President of Death-World can buy me new pans.”

“Is she your sugar momma now?”

“Now but she’s my favorite skeleton’s.” Taako said, pulling out his phone.

“Taako are you sure?” Magnus said. “I mean, this seems sudden.”

“Tch. This is three months in-almost four!”

“And your first relationship in…ever?”

“Not ever.” Taako frowned darkly, looking down. “Maggie…I love him. And this is what is true to who I am.”

Magnus was quiet for a long moment.

“Do you not like him or something?” Taako said in a tone that implied he was ready for a fight.

“I don’t dislike him. I just don’t know him that well yet. I wanna make sure you’re okay. But if you’re sure, then schedule that moving day for a Sunday. I’ll help out.”

“You’re the best!” Taako said, getting up and texting as he walked to his room. Magnus watched him go.

“Don’t wanna see him go, do you?” Merle asked.

“I don’t know. I never thought I would.” Magnus said. “…I brought him here and damn if I’m gonna let him go somewhere he won’t be okay. Especially with the shit he went through the last few years in Wonderland.”

“You’re a good man, Burnsides.”

“I’m trying.” He said. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m gonna go change and go run before bed.”

“Have fun.” Merle said before pulling himself up from the couch with a groan. “As for me I’ve got some plants to trim before I’ll be able to get any rest. G’night.”

“Goodnight.”

\------

“Just put all the clothing boxes in the bedroom!”

“Are they gonna all fit?”

“Very funny Magnus.” Taako huffed, as the human carried four boxes into Kravtiz’s bedroom. He looked to Kravitz. “I could do this all with magic in minutes.”

“Darling, no.” Kravitz said. “Not worth the risk.”

“I know but still.” Taako sighed. “I’m gonna go get lunch started for you three. Maggie, Merle. This is your one, verbal thank you for helping. Thank you. Now be careful with the box labelled cosmetics it is fragile.” Taako said before disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’d be mad if I wasn’t hungry.” Magnus said, carrying his stack of boxes into the bedroom while Merle took one into the bathroom, a plant he swore was great for air quality balanced precariously on top.

Kravitz smiled and went to check on Taako who was humming to himself as he cooked, using magic to let things float about. A small and totally legal spell (especially in a private residence) that looked much grander with the number of tiny spice jars and utensils Taako managed to maintain.

“Here to watch, bubeleh?”

“And help if you’d like it.”

“Absolutely not.” Taako said. Kravitz laughed.

“Alright. Just trying to be useful, Merle and Magnus seem to have everything else under control.”

“Looked like it. We’ll see how they fare when they go back to get my vanity.”

“I thought we could just use one of my portals to figure that out.”

“Nuh-uh No magic.”

“it’s technically not magic.” Kravitz said. “It’s a manifestation of an eldritch ability. Not quite magic.”

“Eldritch. Isn’t that the tentacle thing?” Taako asked.

“Sometimes.”

“Hm. Ya know, back when I lived in a sane country that allowed free usage of magic I had this spell I’d use called “Evard’s Black tentacles. Very fun.”

“Fun?”

“Well, I guess fun depends on how down you are to have me tentacle your dick.”

“Oh my gods.”

“Is that a yes or a no?” Taako winked over to Kravitz.”

“We’ll be back in like twenty with the last of the stuff!” Magnus shouted as He and Merle headed for the door.

“Lunch’ll be ready then too!” Taako shouted after them.

“Why do you all shout everything?” Kravitz asked. “He’s hardly fifteen feet away.”

“It’s so old man merle can hear us.” Taako said.

“I heard THAT just fine!” Merle shouted before heading out the front door. Taako and Magnus both laughed. Loudly.

\----

The last of Taako’s things were moved with minor damage (although Taako would insist a scuff on his bedroom vanity was Magnus’s doing for years) and lunch was eaten, appreciated, and packaged up so the leftovers would go home with Magnus and Merle.

“Is there anything else we can do?” Magnus asked before her and Merle left.

“You’re good,” Taako said, hanging off of Kravitz’s arm

“Enjoy the rest of your day off.” Kravitz said to Magnus before looking to Merle. “And I hope we didn’t keep you from any religious duties today.”

“Eh, Pan’s holy day is actually Friday.”

“Oh…I really should’ve known that.”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell your boss.” Merle winked. “Take care you two.”

“See you later!” Magnus said

“Goodbye!” Taako smiled until the door was closed then sighed and suddenly blinked out of existence.

“Taako?!” Kravitz said, alarmed.

“Bedroom!” Came Taako’s voice from down the hall. Kravitz went to his-to their bedroom and saw Taako flopped on the bed.

“…Blink?” he asked.

“I’ve modified it a little.”

“You can modify spells?” Kravtiz gave him a surprised look. “that takes an incredible level of skill.”

“Well, I am me.” Taako said and sat up. “And I know that what I just did is technically illegal, and I won’t again if it really bothers you but…you know what I am.”

“I do. And you know what I am.” Kravitz came and sat but Taako, tilting his bed and press a kiss to his neck. “And while I do hope you’ll be careful, I love every part of you.”

Taako smiled, tilting his head back to give Kravitz easier access to his neck before reaching around to start pulling his boyfriend’s jacket off. “Every part?”

“Every part.”

“Then show me.”


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Taako?”

“Hi Mags, what’s up?” Taako had set his phone down on the counter, putting it on speaker so he could braid his hair.

“I need to ask you a favor.” He said.

“Okay?”

“So, I need to be able to cook.”

“You can cook.”

“No, but like. Cook like you. Fancy stuff.”

“Ooookay. Why?” Taako waited for the answer. “Maggie?”

“I’m having a guest over and I guess I want her to feel special.”

“You. Are. Having. A WOMAN over!” Taako shouted into the phone. “Magnus Burnsides has a DATE?!”

“It’s not a date! No!”

“Taako, love? Are you alright?” Kravitz leaned into the doorway. “I heard yelling.”

“Magnus has a date!”

“I’m on speaker, aren’t I?” Magnus asked.

“Yes and you have a DATE!”

“It’s not a date!” Magnus said. “I’ve just been getting to know this lady who comes in at work and…yeah. We’re friends. I like her. She’s really smart and great to talk to and sweet and…pretty…”

“Magnus. If I can interrupt.” Kravitz said, coming over by Taako and wrapping his arms around him form behind. “That sounds like you’re having her over as a date.”

“I don’t date.”

“Neither did either of us, big guy. But we’re doing pretty good, right bubeleh? Taako asked Kravitz.

“Indeed.”

“Taako. You know it’s different for me.”

“If I may ask, why?” Kravitz said. Silence from the other end. Then a sigh.

“So, a few years ago, well, more than few now…Seven. It’ll be Seven years in six weeks but seven years ago I lost my wife.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Kravitz said.

“It’s not your fault.” Magnus said. “You aren’t the piece of shit who killed her.”

“Killed her?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Magnus said.

“Right, Of course. I’m sorry for prying.”

“It’s fine. But…I guess I decided then that the romantic part of my life was over. But I still have friends and this girl…this woman really deserves to feel like she’s special.”

“Well I can’t make you into a chef, but I can teach you something simple. A pasta dish or something.” Taako paused. “And if you tell me all about this not-date girl I’ll make you two a pie for dessert.”

“Deal. Can you come by this afternoon?” Magnus asked.

“See you at one. Peace.” Taako said and ended the call before turning around in Kravitz’s arms. “You look sad,” he commented, wrapping his arms around Kravtiz’s neck.

“I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“Death.”

“You’re all business, you know that, right?” Taako said. Kravitz laughed softly.

“No, I mean. I never would’ve imagined that Magnus had gone through such a loss.”

“That’s just because you only see the people who have extreme reactions to loss. Like going crazy or trying to raise the dead or become immortal.” Taako said.

“That’s fair.” Kravtiz said. He kissed Taako gently. “But still. I can’t imagine what he went through.”

“Well lucky you you’ll never have to.” Taako Said. “When I finally kick it you can still see me.” He kissed Kravitz quickly again. “Now. I need to shower. Wanna join me?” Kravitz looked Taako over and nodded.

“I’d be delighted.”

\----

“Alright, details right now.” Taako said as he walked into his old apartment and began rearranging the kitchen to teach Magnus his promised cooking lesson. “Name, occupation, fashion sense, opinion on reality tv, dietary restrictions, Go!”

“Ahh, She’s a historian.” Magnus said. “And a biographer.”

“Interesting, okay. And you met her how exactly?” Taako said. “Here, do you know how to cut chicken?”

“Not correctly.”

“Then just watch and you can do the other breast,” Taako said, working slowly. “where did you meet her?”

“She works in the same building as me. And there’s this park behind the building and saw her out there one time feeding the ducks bread. And then I saw her doing it again the next day. So then I brought her some bird seed instead because bread is bad for ducks and we ended up sitting out there for the rest of our lunch breaks. Then it became a thing that we spend our lunch breaks together and yeah. Here we are.”

“Okay, okay, very romcom so far. What’s her name?”

“Lucretia.” Magnus said and Taako pretended to not notice how he smiled when he said it. “I really can’t wait for you to meet her Taako. You and Kravitz seriously need to. Merle met her when she stopped by the other day to drop off some books she promised to loan me, and they really got along.”

“Sounds like you’re pretty into her if she can get you to read.” Taako commented.

“I’m not! I don’t get into people.” Magnus said. “I can’t.”

“Right right right. Your heart died with Julia.” Taako shrugged “…Listen. It’s not my business. But it’s me so I’m gonna give you my opinion anyway. Don’t you think Julia would want you to follow your heart? I mean, if things were reverse and Julia was the one having dinner with Lucretia, wouldn’t you be happy for her?”

“…I would,” Magnus whispered. “I really would be.”

“Then there you go.” Taako said. “Now, cut up that other chicken breast, just like I did mine. I’m going to get some water boiling.” Taako said, spinning around to grab a pot and leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts for a moment.

“…Taako?”

“Yeah my dude?”

“I think I might be going on a date.”                  

“Hell yeah you are. Now let’s make sure your date can actually eat what you cook.”

\----

A young woman stood in front of the door in the hallway of an apartment complex. She knocked and then stood quietly, hands clasped in front of her and trying to not fidget or mess with her shockingly white hair.

“It’s just Magnus.” She whispered to herself, looking down at her feet until the door opened.

“Lucretia, Hi.”

“Hello. Am I early?”

“No, you’re good. Come on in,” Magnus said, stepping out of the way. “I almost have dinner ready but there’s still a few things to do if you don’t mind hanging out in the kitchen.

“Do you want help?” She asked. Magnus shook his head.

“No, I think I got it. Taako left me pages of instructions.”

“Right. Your elf friend.” Lucretia said, looking around the kitchen. “Whatever you’re making smells amazing.”

“Thanks, it’s chicken…something. I don’t know it’s mostly noodles though.” Magnus laughed. “I promise It’ll taste good. And if it doesn’t, we still have dessert and that I can’t fuck up. Taako made it.”

“That was good of him.” Lucretia said. “Will you thank him for me?”

“Will do!” Magnus said. “So how was your day?”

\---

Dinner went well by all accounts. Lucretia talked about her books and articles she was writing for work. Magnus made her laugh with stories of the most idiotic things people tried to get through security and of the accidents he seemed so prone to.  They spoke of family, or at least tried.

“So, you’re adopted?” Magnus said. “Neat.”

“I suppose. It’s all I’ve known. I was too young to remember before my father adopted me. And really too old to be all that close to the next child he took on, so I was essentially an only child.” She admitted. “But what about you? You’ve never told me about your family.”

“Yeah…I avoid it.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s good! But they…aren’t really.” Magnus said. “It’s just a sob story.” He shrugged. “alcoholic dad, useless mom, eight underfed, underloved kids and a farm on the edge of a fringe town. I got out of there the first stranger who’d give me a job and a ride out of town.”

“How old were you?”

“Fifteen.” He said. “I spent the next year riding around until I ended up in Raven’s roost. I got in a pretty nasty fight there but hey, the other guy was beating up on a kid. I mean, I guess him and his buddies kicking the shit out of me was technically also beating up a kid but I was able to at least try to fight back. I got taken in by a woodworker after that, though…lived with him his daughter for a while.”

“Julia?” Magnus startled.

“How do you know that?”

“You left your security badge with me one time, remember? I was returning it and the photo you tucked in the back fell out…I shouldn’t have looked but I did. I put it back though!  But I noticed the names written on the back.”

“Oh.” Magnus chuckled. “It’s a not a big deal. But yeah, Julia…we actually got married for a bit but uhm, she’s not with us anymore.”

“I’m so sorry.” Lucretia said softly. “I can’t imagine how that must feel.”

“A little easier every day.” Magnus lied. “You up for dessert?” he asked, getting up to clear the dishes.

“That sounds nice.” Lucretia said, letting the conversation move to a new topic. Something pleasant once more.

\----

“You sure you’re okay to get home?” Magnus asked, standing in the entryway while Lucretia put her coat on.  “I know you said you parked a few blocks away, I could walk you to your car.”

“I’ll be fine, but thank you, I really appreciate it.” Lucretia smiled up at Magnus. “We should do this again.”

“Definitely.” Magnus said, smiling down at her. They both were paused there for a moment, just smiling, neither willing to say goodbye first. Magnus took a deep breath.

Now or never.

“Listen, Lucretia…I know I just had you over as a friend, but it’s been a while since I felt this way about anyone. You’re different, Luce. You’re special.” Magnus smiled awkwardly, trying to fight down his nerves. “And…I really like you. And if you don’t like me I get it but if you’d have me we could maybe make this an actual date next time?”

Lucretia stared at Magnus for a moment, her face heating up as she tried to form a reply.

“Magnus I’m flattered. I really am, and I really enjoyed tonight but I don’t know about…that.” she gestured vaguely. “It’s not that I’m not interested! I just…I…It’s a lot to explain.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t owe me an explanation.” Magnus said. “If you want to let tonight just be a memory of a meal between two friends, then I’m cool with that. I’m cool with us just staying how we’ve been. I really do like you, Lucretia…I don’t wanna lose your friendship.”

“Oh.” Lucretia said, smiling. “Magnus that’s…Thank you. I’m glad.”

“Hey, no problem.”

“And I have to admit, you’re…special to me as well. I just don’t want you to uhm, get the wrong idea about, well, Magnus, how ah, familiar are you with the LGBT community?”

“Oh. Are you gay?” Magnus said. “Because I’m completely good with that! One hundred percent an ally. It doesn’t change anything, I mean it does a little because I’m not gonna be like, interested in dating you if you’re gay because that would be rude but if you are I know a few girls who are single if you’re in the market?”

Lucretia laughed at that, a soft laugh like small bells.  “I’m not gay.” She said. “But I am asexual. So, well, I haven’t exactly had good luck with straight men being interested. Romantically that is. Because that’s sort of all I would want.”

“Oh.” Magnus said.

“Right.”

“I’m still interested.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve never really had a romantic relationship without all the…sexy stuff but if you’re willing to give it a go…” He held out his hand. “I think we could be really good together. Just tell me where to stop and I’ll stop. Okay?”

Lucretia looked at his hand and then up at him, absolutely beaming before ignoring the outstretched hand in favor of a hug. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“So, we’re dating?” He asked. He felt Lucretia nod against his chest. “Cool,” He said. “That’s…that’s really cool.”

It wasn’t until later once Lucretia had gone home, once all the dishes had been washed and put away, once Magnus was heading to bed and pulled off his shirt and looked down at his own bare chest and saw his wedding ring hanging on a chain around his neck he realized that, against all odds, he didn’t feel guilty. He wrapped his hand around the wedding ring and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Thank you, Jules. I love you.” He said softly to himself before crawling into bed. His noticed his phone screen light up and checked the text before going to sleep.

\----

LUCRETIA: Goodnight, Magnus.

MAGNUS: gnight lucretia see you tomorrow

MAGNUS: sleep well


	9. Chapter 9

Kravitz once had never had a thought about anything but work. Do a job, fill out the paperwork, pick another job from the never-ending list and repeat the whole process. He had once been a very patient man, willing to wait to lay claim to a soul, however long it took.

It turned out, however, that when given an option of something to do besides work he was less patient than he thought.

He checked his phone again with a sigh, shooting off another text to Taako, apologizing for how late he would be tonight.  Taako promised that, as much as he teased, he didn’t mind waiting up on Kravitz but Kravitz minded having him wait. But if all went well, this would be quick. Just ambush a necromancer, give him the whole “by order of The Graven Queen” spiel, scythe him/her/them, and then go home to his live-in firecracker of a boyfriend and more likely than not, a hot home cooked meal followed by sex and sleep.

It was enough to make a reaper miss being alive

His senses picked up on something. The necromancer was close and actively channeling a spell. Kravitz began walking down the alley outside the empty storefront he’d tracked his bounty to. He paused by a door and raised his scythe.

The alley door swung open and Kravtiz swung down, expecting no resistance.

Instead a wave of energy provided a brief barrier for the necromancer who quickly rolled out of the way, getting behind Kravitz. Kravitz whipped around and readied his scythe.

“By order of the Raven –”

“– Hold on.”  Said the necromancer, adjusting his glasses and looking past Kravitz into the doorway of the building.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, just…hold on…Babe?” Kravitz offered up a confused look before a fireball smacked him across the back and slammed him against the far wall. His face melted away into it’s reaper form as he whipped back around, slicing through another fire blast.

He found himself facing a spectral figure, now standing next to the necromancer wearing a red robe, skeletal hands glowing with energy and the outline of a face barely visible under a hood.

“By order of the raven queen I find you both guilty of unlawfully evading death –”

“ –I don’t have time for this.” The Lich said. Kravitz glared. He wasn’t liking how much he was getting interrupted tonight. “Have you been tracking us?”

“Yes.” Kravitz said.

“Are you going to stop?” the necromancer asked.

“I don’t intend to, no. In all fairness I’m actually planning to kill you and collect your bounties.”

“Sure about that?” the Lich’s hands began to glow.

“I’m sorry, I’m not the one violating laws of life and death.”

“Really? Because according to what I’m getting from your aura you really are.” The Necromancer said. “And sorry but we aren’t here for that.”

“Okay, I’m bored. Sweetie? I’m gonna blast him now.” The lich said and another massive fireball came, a steady torrent of fire that scorched the walls behind Kravitz. Kravitz spun his scythe, praying in his mind a protective spell that put up a barrier around him for the moment but he knew it wouldn’t last much longer.

Luckily neither did the onslaught. The fire stopped and Kravitz took a look at the necromancer (who looked amazed he had survived) and at the lich whose hood had fallen back and whose face, in the aftermath of such a powerful spell, had became briefly visible but was slowly fading back to a skeletal form.

But that moment of it being a pale reflection of it’s living form was all Kravitz’s needed to recognize it.

“Taako?” he said, shocked. The Lich froze.

“What the hell?” the Necromancer said. “…Okay, you know what, forget that. How did you just survive that? That should’ve incinerated your very soul!”

“You just fucking called me Taako.” The Lich said. “how the FUCK do you know Taako?!”

“Lup, calm down, that’s not the most important thing right now!” the necromancer said.

 “Who are you?” Kravitz demanded. “Both of you?!”

“I’m the one who’s gonna fuck you up if you don’t tell me where my brother is right now!” The lich’s hand started glowing brightly. Kravitz held out his Scythe.

“Your brother?”

“Where is Taako?!” the lich demanded.

“Lup we can’t fight him, we need to go!” the human man said.

“WHERE IS TAAKO!”  The lich – Lup – shouted.

“Not where you’re going.” Kravitz said and flung himself at Lup, scythe swinging through the air.

And then suddenly she was gone. Kravitz looked around, assuming to see the grey ash of the slain lich but…nothing. She had gotten away. They had both gotten away.

But how?

“Lup…” he said softly. “Lup…and Taako.”

He knew an elf who had some explaining to do.

\----

 “Hey babe, how was work?” Taako said, looking up from where he was lounging on the couch, scrolling on his phone.

“I met your sister today.” Kravitz could practically feel Taako freeze. “Taako I’m not going to get mad, but we agreed no more secrets and here we are, and your sister is a lich?!”

“My sister is dead…she’s dead.” Taako said, his voice quivering. Kravitz finally looked directly at him and noticed that Taako was starting to tear up…had he ever seen the elf cry?

“Babe don’t cry…Taako, what do mean she’s dead?” he asked, sitting down by Taako who was furiously rubbing tears from his eyes.

“I mean I had a sister and now I don’t because she’s fucking dead…she died before I came here. I came here _because_ she died! I had nothing left and I lost her and it was my fault…it was my fault.”

“Taako I don’t understand.”

“I…had an accident. And Lup paid for it. Lup paid for it so what do you mean she’s a lich?” Taako said, voice rising with panicked emotions.

Kravitz said nothing for a moment, just wrapping his arms around Taako and holding him close. The elf easily moved closer, hiding his face against Kravitz’s chest.

“Taako. I met a lich today who had lost her mortal form. And for a brief moment while she was channeling a particularly strong spell I was able to see what her face looked like in life and she looked just like you.” Kravitz relayed the story of the two liches and Taako listened before speaking up softly.

“I know who the other one was.” He whispered. “His name is Barry. He and Lup were engaged. Humans aren’t common where we’re from, but he was a scientist and arcanist come to study at an elf institute and the three of us sorta fucked some things up. Got kicked out.” Taako laughed. “I’m good at that…fucking things up.”

“You are not. Love, you are wonderful.”

“Not in the mood, bubeleh.” Taako said. “But Lup died, Barry disappeared after that and I was alone.” He sighed. “There’s more to it than that but I’m not up from tragic backstory hour.”

“It’s alright.” Kravitz said. “You don’t need to tell me right now…But regardless Lup is somehow a lich and now she knows you’re in Neverwinter.”

“Is that bad?”

“I don’t know.” Kravitz said. “becoming a lich can…distort memories from life. They survive by clinging to strong emotions. So if Lup felt…anything particularly strongly then that’s the majority of what she is now.”

“She felt everything strongly.” Taako said. “Lup has an opinion she will die for on every topic.”

“That might actually be good thing here.” Kravitz said. “Taako. I need to take care of her though. You know that.”

“Do I?” Taako said. “If that’s really my sister Krav, I need to know. I need to see her.”

Kravitz frowned. “That’s not a good idea, Taako.”

“I don’t care.” Taako pulled away to look at Kravitz, a resolute expression on my face. “That is my twin sister and I _need_ to see her. And I need to know how the fuck she is what she is…because I watched her die.”

“I’m not going to convince you to let this go, am I?” Kravit asked

“No.” Taako said. “And if you kill her without even letting me try to talk to her I won’t forgive you.”

Kravitz startled. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Taako I know this is an emotional situation but dealing with this sort of thing is my job. It’s what I exist to do.”

“Too bad.” Taako said. “Because if you do it here then you’re gonna lose me.”

Kravitz spluttered. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme, babe?”

“No.” Taako said. “I don’t. Lup was my everything for decades. And I almost died without her and I cannot forgive you if you kill her.”

“Taako she is an affront to the fabric of reality!”

“She is my sister!” Taako snapped and fully yanked away from Kravitz.  “She can be evil itself and I would still want to talk to her before you _murder_ her!”

“It’s not murder! I am serving a higher purpose Taako! I can’t be bothered with the emotional responses of one elf when dealing with an abomination to the very nature of life and death!”

“THEN I CAN’T BE BOTHERED WITH YOU!” Taako shouted, his face turning green with an angry flush. “This one elf obviously doesn’t matter enough for you to care that you’re gonna take his sister away from him! Again! I never had anything besides her! We had no family, no stability, no education, no friends and no hope! Just each other! And if she’s still anything like the Lup I know I can’t lose her again!”

“You already did! Why are you being so damned unreasonable!” Kravitz growled back, exceedingly frustrated. What part of abomination did Taako not understand? “You have other things now, Taako! Friends! Me! You don’t need her! You didn’t even know she still existed.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have ever come here and ended up with some ice-cold skeleton if I hadn’t lost her! Ever thought of that?!” Taako was crying again. “Ever thought that maybe I’d rather have her than you!”

“You’d rather have a freak like – Taako I could literally reap you for saying that!”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Kill me dead so I can be a heartless monster like you! Fine! Go ahead! I dare you!” Taako flung his arms out, chest heaving with sobs.

Kravitz finally stopped to look at the situation. One part of him said to leave now. Taako was unreasonable. This was all pointless when he had a job to do.

But a larger part of him was concerned and even disturbed but the Elf in front of him, sobbing like an injured child, arms spread out as an invite to literally _kill_ him and still looking him in the eye.

Kravitz stepped forward and just wrapped his arms around Taako, saying nothing. Taako lowered his arms and sobbed that much harder, hiding his face against Kravitz’s shirt once more. Kravitz adjusted his hold on Taako to pick him up (he was always a little worried about how light Taako was) and carried him to bed, holding him in silence until Taako stopped crying.

“…I’m sorry for calling you heartless.” Taako whispered.

“I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Didn’t I? I wasn’t thinking about your feelings at all, I was just expecting you to be alright with my reaping your sister…that wasn’t right of me.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not really your deal, is it? You just do your job. Feelings don’t get much say in who lives and dies.”

“…I suppose not.” Kravitz said. “I need you to understand though, love…I don’t relish in death. I don’t like being the one to take souls from this plane. I’d much rather they went along quietly on their own when their time comes like most do. Most that don’t end up hurting people who are still alive.”

“Lup never would.” Taako insisted. “She’s the good twin.”

“You’re both the good twin.” Kravitz murmured. “I wish I knew what to say…I wish I could make an exception, Taako. I really do.”

“…I know.” Taako sighed. “…Kravitz.”

“Yes?”

“I need to see her.”

“Taako…no.”

“No, I _need_ to see her. Did you have a family in life, babe?”

“…”

“Babe.”

“…Yes.”

“Was it a good family?”

“Yes.”

“Imagine all of that family and every friend and good thing in your life in just one person. Now imagine being the reason that person died.” Taako said. “That’s what’s going on. I need to say sorry…and then I’ll say goodbye….and then you can do what you need to.”

Kravitz thought about leaving the next question unsaid but he didn’t.

“And will you be able to forgive me if I do?”

“…I hope so, babe.” Taako found Kravitz’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I really hope so.”


End file.
